Hermione's Betrayal
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Hermione has fallen in love, but now she must choose sides. Will she betray her friends for her love? Or leave her love for her friends? Please R
1. His Secret

This is a couple I never thought of until I saw a video on youtube. All of a sudden I wanted to write about the couple. So thank you for the idea TuesdayWeek and AnamariaSparrow. I hope you like this. Please read and review. I don't mind flame. However I did not force you to read my story.

I would also like to add that I take requests especially now that it is Holidays for me. So if you have a request feel free to email me about it. I will do my best to meet your needs.

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter One: His Secret

Hermione looked at the teacher she had come to hate over the past few months. He had tortured Neville and had broken a rule by using the unforgivable curses. Which means he should be in Azkaban but he wasn't and this made Hermione even madder. She watched him pace the room talking more about unforgivable curses. She couldn't even fake a smile when he spoke she hated his voice.

Hermione would have said something if he wasn't the reason Harry was doing so well in the tournament. This made Hermione ever angrier. He should not be giving special treatment but he was he was telling Harry what to do and if it wasn't because she loved Harry and didn't want to see him hurt she would have reported him. The bell rang and Hermione was the first out of her seat she hurried out of the classroom. She hated every minute in there with him.

"Miss Granger!" His raspy voice sounded out her name. Hermione stopped dead and turned around.

"Yes sir?" She asked in the best sweetest voice she could muster.

"Seeing as you are so eager to leave you can go last." He said and turned around and limped to his office. Hermione took in a sharp breath and walked over and sat back down. "Sulk all you want Miss Granger you are staying here till everyone leaves." Hermione sat up and smiled.

"Ok sir" She said in a rather happy voice and she got out a book and started reading. When everyone had left she stood up and followed the last person out the door and went to the library to meet Harry and Ron. "Hello" She said and slammed her books on the table and sat down. Instead of taking her books out she crossed her arms and looked at the boys.

"So how is good old Moody?" Ron mocked Hermione shot him a look of ice and Ron stopped smiling immediately. Ginny and Lavender joined them.

"Oh hi Hermione. So how is Alistair?" Ginny asked Hermione got madder but instead took out her books and started writing. Lavender was flicking through a magazine then stopped and read an article then she looked up at Ginny and Hermione

"Ok I no he is evil. But he is so sexy." Lavender giggled and Ginny agreed . Hermione looked up at the picture. A rugged man stood on the page he was tall with brown hair and had lots of stubble. His teeth were a beautiful white and he was smiling evilly at the camera. He had a brown pinstriped jacket on and just under his picture it read. "Barty Crouch Jr. Escaped from Azkaban."

"Um Lavender I would prefer if you waited till I was gone to rate guys." Ron said slightly annoyed. Lavender put down the magazine and kisses Ron.

"Its ok you will always be my snuggle-pot." She said and everyone groaned as they kissed more. Ginny took the magazine and looked at the picture.

"Wouldn't you like to have a guy like that?" Ginny asked Hermione who was not that interested.

"Well no. He is like twenty five to start with, He just escaped prison. And he doesn't seem like the type of guy I would date." Hermione said not looking up from her parchment and she continued writing her essay while Ginny talked.

"What guy is your type Hermione?" Ginny asked flipping through the magazine.

"Honest, Good-looking, Smart, Romantic." Hermione said and Ginny stopped flipping and looked up.

"You like romance?" She asked and Lavender and Ron stopped kissing much to Ron's dislike to hear her answer. Hermione looked around at them

"Yea I always have been. Its not that interesting." She said annoyed.

"Yes it is. Its you." Ginny said and hugged her Hermione laughed and then they all sat getting work done.

Hermione sat in that same class the next day and watched him limp up and down the aisles while they completed the notes from the board. Hermione finished first and stood up to hand them to him. He snatched them and grunted Hermione packed up her stuff mumbling.

"Pathetic arse" She whispered but unfortunately he heard and he turned around on the spot.

"Hermione detention 7pm sharp." With that he turned back around and limped to the front of the class. Everyone's heads had turned and were gawking at Hermione. "Back to work" Moody yelled and the class did as they were told. Hermione growled under her breath and stormed out of the classroom and down to potions ready for her next class. Slowly people started arriving to the dungeons. Hermione was still fuming and was pressed against the door reading her book to calm her down. The door swung open and Hermione fell into the classroom at Snape's feet. She looked up at the greasy hair potions teacher. He looked just as grumpy as usual and he was very unhappy to see Hermione on the floor.

"Miss Granger, What are you doing down there?" He asked in a greasy voice that reflected his hair. Hermione stood up and brushed herself off then put on a fake sweet voice.

"Just eager to get to class sir." She fixed her bag on her shoulder and walked quietly into class. Everyone sat down most were still laughing at her. Snape started the lesson by writing a potion on the board then everyone set up. They had an hour. Hermione worked better on her own and wasn't in the mood to listen to Nevile and correct his mistakes. Luckily today he was in the Hospital Wing for a spell gone wrong in Transfiguration. She worked quietly and fast and when she was done she got a vial and filled with her potion and placed it on Snape's desk. Snape looked at it and looked at Hermione.

"D" He said and threw it out. Hermione was fuming and went to clean up her station. She finished cleaning and stormed out. She didn't know where she was going but she had to go and sit somewhere quietly. She walked to the edge of the black lake and threw her bag on the ground then sat down with her arms and legs tightly crossed next to it.

"You ok?" a deep voice sounded from near her. Hermione looked around. She was staring at a blonde boy with freckles. He was about her height and had Ravenclaw robes on. Hermione nodded and smiled. The boy smiled back and walked back over to his group of friends. Hermione put her head against her knees and stood up slowly. She walked slowly back to the castle and went to sit in the great hall ready for dinner. It was 5 by the time everyone piled into the hall. Dinner was serve and Hermione started talking to Ginny.

"I hate him." She said and piled her plate with potatoes and chicken. Ginny watched and then stopped her.

"Calm down Hermione" She said and Hermione put down the spoons. They both laughed and talked for a bit longer.

"Oh my god he is in more magazines. I swear I am going to make a collage out of him." Ginny sai looking at a new Witch Weekly and at a picture of Barty Crouch Jr. Hermione laughed and shook her head an looked at the time.

"Well 6:45 I guess I better head up " She said and hugged Ginny. She said goodbye to everyone else and dawdled up to the third floor for her detention. Even when dawdling she was still ten minutes early. Hermione groaned took a deep breath and walked into Moody's office. But when she looked up it wasn't moody that was staring back at her. It was the guy in the magazine Barty Crouch Jr. Hermione's eyes widened and so did Barty's. Hermione went to go back out but Barty ran in front of the door and lay against it.

"I cant let you leave and tell everyone what you have seen." He said and pulled out his wand. Hermione didn't move she stood perfectly still and looked at the man in front of her. He was a lot better looking then his pictures and Hermione began to see what Ginny and Lavender saw. Hermione took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why are you here?" The words came out much more bravely then she felt. Barty didn't lower his wand.

"I told you to come at seven." He said "Why did you come early?" Hermione was confused.

"No Moody told me to come at seven. The rat bag." Hermione said and Barty laughed at first it was just a chuckle then it turned into more of an insane kind of laugh. Hermione stepped back.

"I am Moody you silly girl." He said "what did you think that the real Moody would just let the one person he was proud of catching into his office." Barty continued laughing and Hermione was even more confused then she caught on.

"Polyjuice potion. So you have the real Moody in here and you are an imposter." She said and Barty nodded.

"You really are smart. I was waiting making you hate me now you can help me. My plan seems to be going fine." He said and raised his wand. Hermione took a deep breath and held up her hands,

"No Please!" She yelled "I will help you I will keep it a secret." tears fell down Hermione's face and Bart lowered his wand.

"No don't cry that is unfair." He said and put his wand away. "Ok you have to come here everyday at seven and help me." He said and walked over to his desk and inspected his vials. "See you tomorrow Miss Granger." Hermione sat down and wiped her eyes. She stood up and left. Barty was confused. She didn't say anything she just agreed.

The next night Hermione came in. She was silent but smiling. Barty looked up and held back a smile.

"I need you to go to the library and retrieve the books on that piece of paper. Some are in the restricted section so I signed a note." He pointed to a list on the table and Hermione smiled.

"Ok see you soon Barty." She left before Barty could say anything. He looked back down at the notes a blueprints he had in front of him. He snarled to himself and realized what was happening. Hermione came back half an hour later and put the load of books on the table.

"My word that was fast." He said and looked through them.

"Well I am the Hogwarts nerd" She giggled. Barty looked up and she stopped immediately. He tried to hide a smile _what a pretty laugh _He said to himself and then shook his head.

"Ok you may go." He said Hermione smiled extra wide and gathered her things then left without another word. Barty placed his head on the table and cursed himself.


	2. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Two: Hidden Feelings

Over the next few visits nothing was said between them except what Hermione had to do. But after visiting five times Barty tried to make an effort to the girl that was being so nice about everything. It was true Hermione didn't protest she didn't frown she didn't groan she smiled and made a small joke every now and then that Barty never paid attention to. So on the fifth visit he offered Hermione a cup of tea. Hermione smiled and thanked him greatly and had a cup. While she was drinking it she sat at his desk and started talking at first this startled Barty but he listened anyway.

"How come your helping Harry?" She asked casually. Barty didn't look up from his paper work when he answered.

"Come on Hermione I am sure you are smart enough to figure that out." He said blankly and it clicked in Hermione's head.

"I am not helping you sell him to the dark lord." She stood up and knocked her cup off the table. Barty looked up and Hermione quickly started cleaning it up off the floor. He came over and helped her. While he was down there he whispered.

"I am not asking you to help me Hermione. I wouldn't do that. You are much to sweet." He whispered so softly Hermione could barely hear him but got what he said. She placed the cup on the table and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Barty" And with that she wrapped her arms around him. Barty quickly pushed her off and Hermione apologized greatly and walked backwards which meant she ended up walking into the door. "I am so sorry." she ran out of the room and to her dormitory. Barty watched her. He growled at himself it was true he had fallen in love with Hermione and didn't know what to do about it. He sat down and took a swig of potion and felt the usual terrible sensation run through his body and turned into Moody. Then it clicked he would be Moody from now on. He knew she hated his voice and body and would not hug or joke with Moody. He smiled to himself and went back to looking at his notes.

Hermione walked to her room and snuck in quietly. She was angry with herself. She was starting to like Barty, But she knew it wasn't because she had to or that it was because he was forcing her to spend time with him it was because he seemed like such a nice guy that was caught in the wrong crowd. Hermione sighed and rolled over. He was too old for her she thought. 11 years was a long time and he would never like her anyway. She lay on her back and looked up at her bed frame. She swallowed and closed her eyes. There was no use she was not tired and she new she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. _I need someone _she said to herself. But the only person who came to mind was Barty. She got mad at herself and turned over again.

After a long night of restless sleeping she got out of bed and walked down to the lake. It was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about classes. She sat by the lake thinking. She thought about how much she let her feelings go. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her arms. It was only 7 and it would be ages before people started waking. Hermione sat in silence and thought about everything.

Barty paced his office and looked out over the black lake occasionally. He sighed and went and leaned against the window. He looked down and saw Hermione with her head on her knees looking out over the water. He wondered what she was looking at but only for a second. Then he focused his attention on Hermione. She was sp pretty and not in his league. he looked out over the lake again and sighed. _there is a great world out there and she needs to get out while she can _he said to himself and took a swig of potion. He fell to the floor like he usually did after taking the potion and when he stood up he quickly grabbed his cane to steady himself. When he was steady he limped slowly out of his office and down the halls. He watched the people in the portraits closely. They looked back in a not only confused but frightened way. He grunted and walked out to the base of the black lake. He approached Hermione from behind and Hermione jumped when he touched her shoulder. She stood up and looked at him.

When Hermione turned around and looked at who had tapped her on the shoulder she was startled to see the body of Mad Eye Moody. She was so use to seeing him the classroom but otherwise she saw Barty. She stood up and smiled awkwardly.

"Hermione up to my office." He grunted and limped away. Hermione sighed and bit her tongue, She hated the Moody form of Barty, But there was nothing she could do. He was out of his office she couldn't risk walking around not even this early in the morning. She followed smiling and when she was in his office sat down in her usual seat. She stared at Barty.

She wasn't smiling. This is exactly what he wanted but he was not expecting her to look so sad. He was all of a sudden crushed by her epression it wasn't the usual happy Hermione he knew and had come to love. She shook his head. _you cant get involved_ He said to himself.

"Is everything ok Hermione?" Moody's voice grunted with Barty's concern. Hermione didn't smile. She was uncomfortable she hated every bit of Mad Eye Moody, It had only just occurred to her that they were the same person. But either way she was not comfortable talking to Moody. She nodded and stepped backwards. Hermione felt claustrophobic in a room with such a big man. Moody was much taller then Barty and Barty was very skinny, Moody definitely wasn't. He bashed into things when he turned around and he came back and sat a pot on the table. "Have a cup of tea and talk Hermione." He grunted. Hermione knew it was the same person but didn't trust him the way she trusted the real Barty. She shook her head and opened the door and went down to breakfast quietly. Barty sighed and turned around he hit the table and got mad. _tonight will be annoying _he said to himself _but I have to do it I cant get to attached to her._

Hermione ran down to breakfast and sat with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Lavender soon joined and she did not look happy.

"Morning." She grunted Hermione shuttered it reflected Moody to much and she knocked her knife off her plate.

"You ok Hermione?" Ginny asked Hermione nodded

"I didn't sleep very well last night it was very warm." Ginny and Lavender nodded in agreement. Ron laughed. This was a bad idea. Lavender glared at him and Ron turned pale.

"I didn't mean anything by it sugar-plum" HE said and kissed her. Ginny put her finger to her mouth and did the motion of throwing up. Harry and Hermione laughed. They day went by lazily. Hermione and Ginny and Harry spent most of it on school work starting with Potions which they groaned about but thought it was best to do it first. Lavender and Ron were nowhere to be seen.

"I bet they have gone to the common room or Ron's room." Harry said in a grossed out kind of way. He was sick of Lavender and Ron, So was everyone really. They were interrupted by a boy in a Red overcoat and they looked up at the figure. It was Viktor Krum. Ginny smiled and blushed automatically. Harry waved but Hermione was the only person to talk.

"Hey Viktor what can I do for you?" She said and stood up.

"I was wondering if you would escort me to the Yule Ball Hermione." He said and Ginny's mouth fell open. "I just don't want to take one of these giggly things that usually hang around me." Ginny closed her mouth blushed and looked at something interesting in her book. Hermione was flattered by this and seeing she had no other offers thought it was polite to agree.

"I would love to go with you Viktor." She said and Viktor bowed his head and walked away. When he was out of earshot Ginny looked at Hermione with her mouth open.

"You know how many girls are going to be jealous of you. I must help you get ready on the night." She said so excited she was almost bouncing. Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. HE was happy for her and hugged her tightly. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking then went to dinner. When everyone was occupied and it was seven o'clock Hermione got up and said she was off to the library and quickly left before anyone could follow. She ran up to see Barty, She was excited cause she new she got to see the real Barty she had come to like the visits even if she was the messenger.

She ran up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door and went inside she was happy and had a cheery voice.

"Hello Barty how are you?" She turned around and didn't see Barty, She saw Moody. She stopped talking and frowned. Barty looked up and saw how hurt she looked it pained him to see her that way but he couldn't get any closer to her. Hermione smiled weakly. "What do I have to do today?" she asked flatly and Moody pointed a pen to a sheet on the table. Hermione picked it up and read it nodded to Barty then left the room. On the other side she got out a book and started drawing up ways to get this stuff. She couldn't do it in the presents of Moody. Why was he doing this? She asked herself.

Barty sat down and put his head in his hands. He quickly collected himself and got back to what he was doing. Not long after about an hour or two a very out of breath and frizzy hair Hermione came back into the office. By now the potion had worn off and Barty had forgotten until Hermione walked in and smiled brightly.

"Hello Barty." She said and gave him his ingredients. "Can I go or is there something you would like me to do?" Barty shook his head and Hermione smiled and left. When she was outside she frowned. _Why is he being so distant? _She asked herself and walked slowly back to her room.

Over the next two weeks they talked less and less and Hermione felt heart broken whenever she left. Her feelings for Barty were growing but he showed nothing in return. She was sick of seeing Moody as well and less of his plan seemed to unveil the further the week went on. But everything changed one day after Hermione had been going to him for four weeks. Hermione was in study hall her last class for the day before dinner. She had to get an essay done for potions and was running behind. Suddenly a note flew at Ron and Harry it was from Fred, Hermione wasn't interested but she guess the note had something to do with the ball because Ron threw it back and Fred scrunched it up and threw it at a very cross Angelina. He made a few dance moves and Angelina nodded smiling brightly. Fred winked at Ron and Harry. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione you're a girl." He said and Hermione looked up angry at him. Ron had recently broken up with Lavender and was annoyed that she had already found someone and he hadn't.

"Well spotted." She said sarcastically

"Want to go to the ball with me?" He asked and Harry pulled on his shirt roughly to late however because Snape came over and hit them on the heads. Hermione ignored Ron and finished her essay. She was angry at him for thinking she could be a last resort. "Come on its one thing for a guy to go alone but for a girl its just sad." Hermione looked up outrage.

"For your information I wont be going alone because someone has asked me." She stood up and slammed her book took it to Snape and came back to collect her stuff. "and I said yes" She yelled and stormed out of the hall. She stormed up to her dormitory but on the way there she was stopped by a large figure in her path. Hermione looked up and into the eyes of Mad Eye Moody. She frowned and tried to go around him. He put his hand out to stop her and she obeyed.


	3. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Three: Yule Ball

"Hermione, What's wrong?" He asked. Barty was very concern about Hermione she seemed to have been really crushed. Hermione shook her head and stared into his eyes.

"I cant talk to you when you look like that." She said and ducked under his arm. Moody limped after her for a bit then stopped. Hermione started running and she kept wiping her eyes. Barty sighed and went back to his office. Instead of taking a swig of potion he left it. He wanted Hermione to talk and he was sick of the silence.

Hermione walked slowly down to dinner and said nothing to Ron all night, Ron did not complain to this. She talked to Ginny for a while then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked looking up at Hermione. No one from Hermione's class were listening so she lied to Ginny.

"I have another detention with Moody I swear he has it in for me" Ginny nodded and wished Hermione good luck and Hermione left the hall. She walked slowly up to the three floor and knocked quietly on the office door.

"Come in" Barty said and Hermione was relived that it wasn't in moody's raspy voice. She smiled as much as she could which wasn't much but none the less she walked in happier then she was when she left the hall. She smiled the best smile she could muster when she saw Barty. Barty felt a wave of sensation run through him. He adored her smile. "So what was wrong today?" He asked pointing to a list of books on the table. Hermione took the list and the permission slip and went to walk out. "Miss Granger answer my question." He said looking up over his glasses. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"It is not important sir." She said and Barty pulled out his wand and closed the door. Hermione turned back around and looked at him.

"I expect you to tell me when you get back Miss Granger" Hermione smiled then nodded and Barty opened the door. Hermione went as fast as she could getting the books. She wanted to spend as much time as possible talking to Barty. She took less then an hour and came back when she was back she placed the books on the table and read over the list just to make sure she had them all. She did and she stood back Barty was proud of her. "Nice work Hermione." He said and smiled at her. This was the first genuine smile she had seen on his face. It was a soft smile that made Hermione smile just as soft and she realized she was in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it. "So what was wrong?" He asked sitting on the edge of his desk and crossing his arms. Hermione sighed

"I just had a fight with one of my friends. No big deal." Hermione said pretty convincing she thought, she was wrong.

"You were angry, very angry. You have never even pulled that face in my class and you hate my classes." Barty said and Hermione stopped smiling and Barty was pleased he had figured it out.

"My friend Ron has liked me for a while, and he wants to go to the ball with me but I am going with someone." A pang of jealously shot through Barty. He was angry but he didn't know what at, "So anyway when I told him he didn't believe me and he tried to ask me as a last resort today and I got mad." She said and looked at Barty smiling. Barty mustered the best smile he could and nodded.

"Wow he doesn't sound like a good friend or a good boyfriend for that matter. So are you actually going with someone? Or did you lie?" Hermione stood up she didn't care at that moment if he was a teacher a death eater or another student she was mad.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me. Is there something wrong with me? How about you all wake up and realize I am not that ugly that I have to wait for a guy to get the courage to ask me" She walked to the door and Barty casually took out his wand and closed it and approached Hermione. Hermione didn't flinch she was angry and didn't care if he knew.

"No one has ever spoken to me like that" He said steadying his voice.

"I don't care." She said and unlocked the door with her wand. And left in a huff. Barty watched her and couldn't help but notice how in love with her he was.

Hermione ran to her room and flopped onto her bed she cried herself to sleep and woke up in the morning even angrier. But it was the start of the holidays and only three days till the ball so Hermione took in a deep breath and got out of bed to start planning with Ginny. The next few days moved fast and Hermione did not talk to Barty at all over the days leading up to the ball until the night before.

"Can I have tomorrow night off?" She asked as if this was a permanent job, Barty was startled by her voice he looked up into her angry eyes.

"I figured you wouldn't be here anyway." He said and looked back down Hermione left in silence and Barty felt a pain through his body again. He wanted Hermione to talk to him but he knew it would never happen not after the way he acted.

The night of the ball Hermione and Ginny started getting ready two hours before hand. They got their dresses on first. Hermione's was a beautiful purple and blue with spaghetti straps that went down to her feet. Ginny's also went down to her feet but it was a beautiful baby blue with a pink strap around the middle and poofy sleeves. Hermione admired her dress and Ginny admired Hermione's they both laughed and Ginny sat down first to get her hair done.

"How do you want it?" Hermione asked.

"Some up some down just simple." Hermione nodded and got to work after a moment of silence Ginny spoke again. "Hermione what's up you haven't been happy for a while." Hermione sighed and bit her lip.

"Have you ever been in love and the other person doesn't even notice you?" She asked Ginny. Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione.

"Who do you like?" She asked Hermione shook her head.

"Its not important he is much to old and it would never be." Hermione said and finished Ginny's hair. Ginny started on Hermione's Hair plating it slowly.

"Well I think that if you love him and if he likes you and something happens then you cant do anything about it." She said and finished Hermione's hair. They started on make up.

"Maybe you are right Ginny" Hermione said smiling. They took a long time on make up and then inspected each other closely. Hermione and Ginny both agreed they looked Beautiful and went downstairs. They walked hand in hand down the stairs of the entrance hall. All eyes turned to them and they laughed. Neville and Viktor were at the bottom of the stairs waiting. They stood with their mouths open at the girls and when they reach the bottom of the stairs they held out there arms and escorted them to the dance floor. Hermione and Viktor had to dance first so Hermione hugged Ginny and Nevile and they went into the hall. The first dance went much better then Hermione had expected. After the first few minutes everyone joined in except Harry and Ron and their dates. Ginny noticed this and went over to speak to two Drumstrang boys.

"Hey guys." She flirted very well Hermione noticed. "Can you go save those two girls its not fair for them." The boys agreed straight away and were off and soon the only people sitting down were Ron and Harry. Ginny and Hermione laughed to themselves. Viktor looked over at a group of girls at the drink table and nodded then he grabbed Hermione and walked off the dance floor.

"I shall get you a drink." He kissed her hand and walked away. For the first time in two weeks Hermione was happy she sat down with Ron and Harry

"Hello would you like to join me and Viktor for drinks?" She asked politely. Suddenly she watched as Moody walked out of the hall. She frowned but was not going to let him get her down. Ron however wasn't in a good mood.

"I cant believe you're here with that Idiot. Your fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said and sat back angrily.

"The enemy. You wanted his autograph." Hermione accused and Ron looked stumped. Hermione stood up and looked over at where Viktor was. He was flirting with other girls Hermione turned around to sit back down but instead walked out Ron followed.

"He is too old for you ,you know?" Ron said behind Hermione. Hermione was angry and walked faster.

"I can take care of myself Ronald." She said and he cut her off at the stairs. "If you want to ask me then ask me first and not as a last resort." She yelled fighting tears. Ron scoffed and walked back into the hall. Hermione collapsed on the stairs and cried she slowly removed her shoes and stood up. She new where she had to go. She didn't even care if he was mad at her she had to be with him. She ran up to the third floor tears were still streaming down her face. She went to the office but didn't knock she just went in. To her luck he was Barty not Moody. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him.

"Hermione I said you didn't have to come by tonight." He glanced up then down at his parchment then quickly back up and saw the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly coming around the table to comfort Hermione. He didn't do much he just leaned against the table and looked at her She was beautiful in her dress and even though her make up was streaked she still was stunning. "Hermione talk to me." He placed his hand on her arm and she flung her arms around him. He didn't push her off but hugged her tightly till she had stopped crying and let go of him.

"I am sorry" She said and went to walk out of the room. Barty grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He kept hold of her hand and looked at her.

"You cant come here and cry your eyes out on me then say sorry and leave. There was a reason you were crying and a reason you came to me. Now tell me" He said Hermione shook her head.

"Can we talk about something else for the moment?" She asked. Barty held up an apologetic finger and went over to his desk he rummaged for a bit and Hermione giggled. When he emerged he had a Muggle radio. He put on a nice song and taped his wand on his head so he was in a suit then he held his hand out at Hermione.

"What are you doing?" She asked and took his hand.

"Well you look very nice I cant have you waste your night because of some idiot." Barty said spinning Hermione into him. Hermione laughed and he pressed her nose. "Now you look even better" He said and pushed her out and up against him they danced like this till the song was over. Then Barty spun Hermione out and she stood wobbling for a bit then he sat down on his desk and turned the music down but so it could still be heard. Barty lowered his eyes to look into Hermione's. "What's up babe?" He asked Hermione looked up and more tears welled in her eyes.

"That's not funny." She said and Barty was confused.

"What's not?" He asked Hermione burst into tears again.

"You don't get it do you? I am in love with you but you don't even notice me. You strut around here like there is nothing but you and me occasionally because I do dirty work for you. I cant like you at all but here I am standing here in a dress crying and I come to you for comfort and you mock me!" She went to walk out again but Barty grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him.

He looked closely at her. He was angry but not because she had a go at him once again but because he had to wait so long to be with her when he could have had her all this time. He pressed his lips tightly against Hermione's. At first Hermione was startled but she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. Barty held her up by her waist and didn't let go not even when the kiss was broken. He stared into her chocolate eyes. Hermione was blushing and didn't know what to do next. They stood like this for a while then Barty finally put her down. They stood in silence then Hermione spoke.


	4. Complications

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Four: Complications

"If you like me why didn't you say anything? You knew I liked you" She said still mad but feeling much better.

"I didn't know you liked me you silly girl I thought hated me. Plus you are nine years younger then me." He said Hermione counted in her head.

"Are you 24?" She asked making sure she was right. Barty placed his hands to his face and looked between his fingers.

"Yea why?" He asked

"I thought you were 26." Hermione said with no hint of an apology in her voice. Barty looked at her and took his hands off his face.

"Excuse me." He said laughing slightly Hermione smiled innocently and Barty kissed her again. "That's not nice I don't look 26.. Do I?" Hermione shook her head and giggled. She grabbed his hand and took him to the middle of the room.

"I don't want to waste this night because or Ron and Viktor. Can we dance more?" She asked and stood with her hands behind her back.

"So Viktor Krum and Ronald Weasley made you cry." He said

"And Barty Crouch Jr." Hermione said smirking at him. Barty shook his head.

"Good thing you added junior." He laughed. "So seeing as I am a teacher I could make those two go through hell for a while." He said Hermione's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"No please don't" She pleaded.

"But they made you cry." He said logically brushing hair out of Hermione's eyes. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't care, Just because we now have a thing going on doesn't mean anything. Besides I like you not Moody." She said and Barty realized what he had gotten himself into.

"You realize at times I will have to be Moody?" He said and put his hands on her hips swaying a bit to the music. Hermione thought for a moment and then giggled.

"Of course I know. But I am not kissing Moody. These lips are for the real Barty only." She pointed to her lips and Barty looked down at her. He moved close and just touched her lips then whispered.

"They better be" Before kissing her properly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and they kissed and swayed to the music. "so Hermione why me?" Barty asked as he swung her out and back into him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, _what an odd question?_ she said to herself.

"When you were sad why did you come to me if you thought I hated you?" He asked moving just a bid faster and swinging her out again.

"Oh.. I don't know. I started crying on the stairs and then I thought I wanted to see you." She shrugged. Barty was happy with her honesty but thought it was for other reasons.

"So why did you fall in love with me?" Hermione asked smirking Barty poked her nose and smirked back.

"I don't know. You just always seemed happy to be here with me and when I was moody you looked heart broken and I couldn't stand that and I realized what was going on." He said and they continued dancing in silence. After an hour Barty spoke again. "The reason I asked you up here was because I needed help then I just loved your company and I made up things for you to do now that you know how I feel you should keep coming but you wont be helping me you will just be here cause you can be. If that's ok?" He said to Hermione, Hermione was exhausted and sat down on the desk and nodded

"Sounds good to me." She was swinging her legs on the table and Barty smiled at her. Hermione smiled back. Barty took off his jacket and placed it on the chair. He leaned against the table next to Hermione. Hermione sat up straight then flopped back down. "You are still taller then me" She crossed her arms and sat up. Barty laughed and came around the table. He stood in front of her and measured. His mouth was at Hermione's nose.

"Not by much. But what do you expect I am me after all." He laughed and Hermione kicked him playfully.

"Anyway I am off to bed." Hermione said and stood up she kissed his cheek and left for her room. Leaving a confused and hurt Barty standing watching her leave. Hermione walked slowly to her room. She had to go she had realized something. When he took off his jacket he leaned on the table on right side. So when she looked down she saw his mark. She had never seen one properly but knew what it looked like and that it was black. Barty's looked painful it was red and black and Hermione couldn't look at it. She had even thought about him being a death eater. She didn't even think about the consequences in this relationship.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled and came up almost bowling Hermione over with a hug. "Where were you?" She asked Hermione shrugged

"Just went walking." She lied. Ginny hugged her tighter

"You should have come and got me." She said

"No I really preferred to be alone." Hermione said and Ginny nodded

"Fair enough. So common room?" Hermione nodded and they took off. When they got to the common room Hermione went up to her room and Ginny went to hers. Hermione took off her make up quickly and removed her dress putting on the pants she desperately wanted on and went downstairs too meet Ginny. Ginny was on the couch with Neville and they were kissing Hermione frowned and went to bed. She woke up in the morning and wanted nothing more then to be with Barty. She sighed and rolled over to look at her ceiling. She then rolled over again and looked outside. It was snowing and all Hermione wanted to do was sleep till she could see him. That's what she did. She slept until 3 that afternoon then finally got out of bed and dawdled downstairs to the third floor. She knew that Barty would have to change into Moody but she could talk to him for a while and explain why she left last night. She walked into his office and saw Barty with his feet on the desk looking out the window. Hermione leaned against the door and smiled.

"So how much work is getting done?" She asked and Barty fell out of his chair. When he stood up he brushed himself off and looked at her. She was smiling brightly trying to hold back a laugh and failing. Barty approached her and closed the door.

"You better hold back that laugh." he said and shook a warning finger at Hermione. Hermione took this as a challenge and laughed out loud. Barty eyed her and Hermione stood her ground. Barty walked over and grabbed her waist then pulled her up and spun her around. Hermione grabbed his shoulders and laughed at him. When he stopped she leaned her forehead against his and smile. Barty held her close and then kissed her. When the kiss was broken he held her close still then sat her on the desk and stood next to her. "So why did you leave in a hurry last night?" He asked and Hermione looked down at his arm.

"I got scared." Barty wasn't looking at her eyes but instead looked up in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried Hermione shook her head and looked him directly in the eye.

"I saw your tattoo and to be honest I never really made the connection." She looked down in shyness and Barty nodded then Hermione looked up. "But I figured if we liked each other then it didn't matter." She was still looking away but looked proud of her connection Barty laughed quietly at her and took her hand. Hermione smiled at him and Barty kissed her again.

"Ok next question. Why are you here early?" Barty asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I woke up and didn't want to get out of bed so I slept then I thought that I wanted to see you today." She shrugged and Barty leaned against her and kissed her. Then he placed his hands on her cheeks and looked at her closely.

"I am sorry I have work to do today." He said and made a quick glance to the paperwork covering his desk. Hermione felt heart broken but hid it well. She jumped off the desk and walked towards the door.

"I guess I will see you at Seven then." Barty nodded and Hermione left the room. Barty kicked his desk hard and sat down in his chair. He was frustrated with himself but sighed and got to work.

Hermione walked out in a huff to the lake. It was still a bit before dinner and she wanted to be alone. She walked down and sat on her favorite rock where she knew she could be alone. She felt her eyes fill up with tears and then hugged her knees. For an hour she cried against her knees before she finally got up and walked away.

Barty couldn't work. He saw the look on Hermione's face and hated that he did that to her. He slowly walked over to his window and looked over the lake. Something knew was there something that was out of place. He looked down and saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting on a rock and by the looks of it crying. Barty felt his insides twist and he collapsed in his chair. He couldn't believe what he did to his girlfriend.

The rest of the day Hermione listened to all sorts of stories about the ball. By the end she was sick of it. Mainly because her and Ron were still not talking. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would but she was still angry at the way he treated her. She sighed her way through dinner without eating very much and she watched as Moody left the room. She smiled to herself and looked at the time. She had figured out that it was a good twenty minutes before the potion wore off. She sat through more stories and when it had been twenty minutes she hoped up and left. No one asked where she was going so she walked fast to his office. She knocked silently on the door and Barty's voice told her to come in. She smiled and walked in Barty looked up from his notes and Hermione walked over and hugged him. At first Barty was confused by her act but then quickly wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Hello to you too." He said laughing. Hermione stood back and looked at what he was doing.

"So what is this?" She asked holding up some drawings Barty quickly took them from her and Hermione looked confused.

"You really don't want to know." He said and Hermione nodded at him. "Actually can you do me a favor?" He looked closely at her and she smiled and nodded. "That boy you know the one I supposably tortured." He said Hermione frowned.

"Neville Longbottom." She said. Barty nodded.

"Yes him. Could you give him this?" He asked handing her a book. Hermione looked at it but didn't take it from him.

"Why cant you?" She asked and Barty didn't want to answer that.

"Well you see you can give it to him for Christmas. I cant. You see Harry needs some information out of it and it cant wait till after the holidays." He said and could tell he said to much. Hermione sighed and bit her lip then spoke.

"I told you I want no part in this." She said and pushed past Barty.

"Please Hermione" He said Hermione was cross and snatched the book from his grip. Without saying anything she walked out of the office and went to her common room. Barty watched her go and sighed then kicked his desk again. Then he fell to floor clutching his stomach. The pain was horrifying and it got worse when his master spoke in his head.

"_Will he be delivered?"_ The cold voice of his master spoke in a serpent tone. Barty could barely speak through the pain and was thrashing on the floor. This was not to his masters liking and he spoke again. "_I asked you a question." _he said and suddenly a shot of pain surged through Barty's body so fierce that Barty had to grip into his jacket and bite his lip to stop from yelling out in pain.

"Yes master he will." Barty mustered then the pain stopped and Barty fell to the floor in a heap clutching his sides. He felt cold sweat run down his back. He lay on the floor till morning afraid to stand up in case something else happened and to scared to move.

Over the next few days Hermione didn't go and see Barty. Instead She occupied herself by reading almost all the books in the library. She did what Barty said and gave Neville the book for Christmas. On the last day of the holidays a cold Sunday morning Hermione was walking down to breakfast ready for her usual morning cup of coffee when she was stopped by Moody. She looked up and smirked.

"Yes?" She said in a hateful tone. Not only was she angry at Barty but she hated moody so her anger was strong.

"I want you to see me tonight." He said and walked away Hermione laughed.

"Will the same stuff happen as last time?" She asked and Moody stopped and turned around.

"I cant promise it wont." He said and Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"Then I cant promise I will come." She said and pushed past him to breakfast. Moody sighed and limped slowly to breakfast. At seven that night Hermione dawdled to Moody's office. She didn't knock but walked in and leaned against the doorway. "What did you want Barty?" She said in a sly tone. Barty sighed and walked towards her.

"I missed you. So much I hate you not being around." Hermione stopped frowning and her eyes became softer as she looked at Barty. She looked down at the ground and apologized Barty Smiled and hugged her tightly. "You forgive me right?" He said Hermione thought it was a funny way to apologize.

"Of course." She smiled and they hugged for a bit longer. When the hug was broken Hermione and Barty stood still and smiled at each other. Then awkwardly Hermione left.


	5. Barty's Visitor

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Five: Barty's Visitor

Over the next few weeks Hermione went up too see Barty every night. But every night she got bored watching him work. They kissed a few times and hugged but barely did anything else. Hermione knew what she had to do from now on to get closer to him and wasn't that happy about it.

She woke up on a cool spring Tuesday morning. The sun shone through her blinds and straight into her face. Hermione groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. She got her books ready and headed down to breakfast. She listened to the talking but only just enough to have her input if they asked. Mostly she was thinking about tonight and how she wasn't as excited as she had been last night. Suddenly everyone was moving to class. Hermione looked around and blushed then got up lazily and walked to her first class. It was transfiguration and Hermione was not looking forward to it. She was already distant and she knew that McGonagall was the type of teacher that you had to give full attention to.

She was right. They were learning a new spell and Hermione kept drifting in and out trying to pay attention. In the end McGonagall had yelled at her three times and Hermione was blushing profusely before the end of class. She walked lazily again to her next class of the day. Which was Magical Creatures. This was ok. She never listened in Hagrid's class and usually someone got an injury and everyone had to go early. She just watched lazily and followed the class as they walked into a bigger paddock and stood with Dean and Seamus doing some work on whatever it was. She let them try and tackle the thing with four legs and two arms in front of her. She recognized it but didn't wasn't paying enough attention to be able to name it.

Finally it was lunch time. Hermione had never wanted a day to end as much as she did today. Charms was after lunch then Potions then Hermione only had three before she could go see him. Charms wasn't hard she new all the spells. However, Potions involved a lot of concentration. She was working with Neville and she promised Ginny she would help him get through Potions. She put all her effort into working and realized how difficult but how relived she was to not have bad thoughts running through her head. When the lesson was over Hermione went up to her room and got changed. She had to be out of her clothes it was annoying her. She sat on her bed thinking of ways to pass the time.

First she took a long shower then did as much homework as she had and a bit extra then it was finally time for dinner. Hermione tried to explain to herself why she wanted to be with Barty so much tonight but didn't know. She just knew tonight would be different. For better or worse. She walked to dinner and saw Moody in the hall. She sat with Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Ron, Harry, Angelina and Lee. She thought it was best to sit in a group. No one would notice her get up and she wouldn't be involved in the conversation to much. She kept glancing up at Moody she wanted him to leave so she could go. She also wanted to explain this feeling she was having. She didn't understand herself but knew she had to be with him.

She glanced up for a fourth time but this time Professor Dumbledore's eyes fixed on hers. Hermione held her breath she couldn't breath and she smiled weakly and quickly looked away. Dumbledore watched her closely Hermione could feel it so she didn't dare look up again. She saw the large figure of Moody leave but didn't go ten minute after like she usually did she waited till the rest of the group got up which was a whole twenty minutes longer then she would have liked. When they were on the third floor she slipped into the room and ran to Moody's office. She knocked casually and was displeased to hear Moody's grunt come from the other side and not Barty's soft sweet voice. She reluctantly walked in and saw the giant figure of Moody trying to bend over the table.

"Sorry the potion hasn't worn off I think I took an extra swig" He said and Hermione nodded then she closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him if she was going to talk about her plan. It made her uncomfortable. Barty looked confused and went to make sure she was ok but when he took one step she started talking.

"I have a plan. I want to help you. But you have to promise you will call Harry Draco while I work. Otherwise I cant help at all." She opened her eyes slowly and walked around to the table and started organizing notes. Barty watched her and moved over. He forgot for a second that he was Moody and went to grab and kiss her, Hermione looked up at him and her eyes widened and she backed against the wall sending sharp objects falling to the floor missing her slightly. Barty stood perfectly still and stepped back. Hermione was breathing deeply and moved away from the wall. The time till Barty turned back into his normal self was silent and awkward. Hermione was organizing and Barty was watching curiously

Then suddenly he gripped the sides of the table. Hermione had used polyjuice potion before and knew he was changing back but she couldn't look. For that two minutes it took for him to change back Hermione blocked her ears and looked away from him. He could still hear him cry in agony but it wasn't a cry for help it was just a cry in pain. When it was over Hermione took in a deep breath and turned around. Barty was standing at her side and this startled Hermione then she smiled. She jumped on him suddenly and kissed him hard sending him into the back wall. Barty was startled by this but grabbed her and held her up. Hermione didn't want to break this kiss but needed to breath, She broke the kiss and lay against his shoulder. Barty held her tight but felt his heart hurt. Something about her reaction made him think of the next term and how he only had two terms left with her. But he didn't dare talk about it when she was so happy. They stood like this until Barty spoke.

"Is everything ok?" He asked cautiously he didn't want her to get mad or to get off he just had to make sure she was fine. Hermione nodded and pushed a bit beckoning him to let go of her. He placed her softly on the ground and she stood in his arms for a bit before moving. Then she went over to the stuff and continued organizing. "So why are you helping me? And who is Draco?" He asked Hermione looked at him smiling.

"Well I figure if I can get all your work done for this tournament then maybe we could get out of your stuffy office and go outside." She said then she blushed and bit her lip. Barty sighed. He was angry that he never thought of that before he should have taken her out. He watched Hermione's face and she smiled weakly. "I don't expect all the time. Just once would be nice" She finished the silence even though it was only a minute was annoying her and she had to make sure she wasn't being to pushy. He smiled.

"I am sorry I should have taken you out more. But are you sure you want to help?" He asked grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him.

"Yes I am sure." She wanted to say she loved him but couldn't get it off her tongue she didn't want to ruin anything. She went back to the stuff and Barty did too then about half an hour later she spoke again.

"Barty this plan is brilliant. All you need to do is figure out how to get the Gillyweed to Draco on the day" She said impressed by his plan. Barty looked up confused for two reasons.

"Wow I didn't realize I was that close. And its Harry" He said looking over his notes making sure he didn't make a mistake. Hermione sighed and chucked the papers down on the desk. Barty looked up and Hermione shook her head.

"You forgot already" She said and walked out of the room. Barty was confused then realized what he had done. He ran out of the room and stopped on the balcony outside his office. Hermione was already out the door but Barty wanted her back. He ran down to the grand staircase. He looked both ways the only person there was Hermione.

"Hermione!" He called. Hermione turned around and looked wide eyed at him. She quickly ran down the stairs and pushed him into the classroom shutting the door. She was shocked and Barty was giggling. She grabbed his hand and took him up to his office.

"What were you thinking?" She asked her eyes still wide and Barty continued to laugh.

"I was thinking about you" He said simply and shrugged. Hermione melted on the spot and sat down.

"Why?" She asked dumbly

"I made you sad cause I cant think if its not about me."

"Don't say that. You always make me sad. Why was this time different?"

"I don't always make you sad." He sulked "But this time was different because it was so much fun tonight I didn't want it to end." He finished guiltily. Hermione looked up from the floor and stared at him.

"You mean that?" She asked still slightly shocked.

"Of course"

"But what if you had gotten caught"

"I didn't" He said simply he didn't want to tell her what he was truly thinking but Hermione didn't let it go.

"Yea but what if you had? You would have lost everything and he who must not be named wouldn't have been happy" She said. She put her head down and shuffled her feet. Barty moved over and sat on the floor with her. He cupped her face in his hand and smiled at her bringing her close for a light kiss.

"Babe, none of that matters to me anymore. The only good thing about it is that it led me to you" He said softly. Hermione was speechless. She couldn't move. Then he said it the thing Hermione had wanted to say for a long time now. "I love you Hermione Granger" He said softly and kissed her again.

"I love you too" She said softly. She wasn't sure how she had formed the words but she had. Barty smiled then he fell to the floor.

His body went rigid he squirmed around Hermione stood up and watched in horror. The pain was terrible it pulsed through Barty's head. He was expecting this. But this was at a higher intensity then he was use to. He could barely breath and tried to move so the pain would subsided but it was useless. Then the cold voice burned through his head.

"_What are you doing?"_ It hissed. The voice of his master burned with much intensity. Barty had to speak quickly or it would get worse. The pain was terrible but somehow he spoke.

"She can help us" He yelled. The pain subsided a bit as his master thought.

"_Very good Barty" _It hissed and then the pain stopped.

Barty opened his eyes. He was covered in cold sweat. He tried to stand up and fell again. He turned over and lay on his back.

"That was him wasn't it?" Hermione asked timidly. Her voice was small and Barty suddenly was worried. Somehow he managed to stand up and look at Hermione. He leant against the desk and Hermione came and stood next to him. "Are you ok?" She asked in a quivering voice. Barty sat on the desk swaying.

"Yea. Are you babe?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down Hermione's arm. Hermione looked sickly green but also very pale. Her eyes were wide and she was resting her shaking hands on Barty's legs.

"What happened?" She asked her voice was still small and she thought it would break. She swallowed hard and looked up. Barty's face was covered in cold sweat.

"He does that sometimes. Don't worry about it Babe" He said reassuringly. Hermione stood back and the tears broke through.

"Don't worry? I just watched you in terrible pain where you were screaming in agony. And you tell me not to worry?" the tears were flowing fast down her cheeks and she stood right back against the door. Barty stood up and Hermione backed away until she was pressed against the door. "Please don't. Who were you talking about?" She asked still crying.

"You" Barty sighed. Hermione nodded and was about to leave. "Please Hermione. Please stay" Barty pleaded and Hermione sighed and turned around. She walked over and sat with him on the table. Barty grabbed her hand and pulled it up to kiss it. Hermione smiled the best she could which was very weakly through the tears.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked looking towards the door. Barty winced as he remembered but Hermione didn't care.

"He asked me what I was doing. I said you would help then he thought and said it was a great idea."

"But you were on the floor for ten minutes. Why did it take so long?" Hermione felt a new batch of tears coming on. Barty wrapped his arm around her and Hermione nestled into his shoulder.

"Well it takes a while for me to talk through screaming. Although I didn't know I did that" He said blushing.

"Yea well I put a silencing charm on just in case someone heard you" Hermione confessed and Barty looked down at her.

"You did that. Your not scared or wanting to get out of this?" He asked in surprise. Hermione shook her head.

"No way. If I leave it will be worse for you. Besides I love you I don't want to see you hurt." She said honestly. Barty smiled then quickly frowned.

"Hermione if you want to get out of this I will deal with the pain. I want you safe" He said urgently. Hermione giggled.

"I am not leaving you to deal with this." She said and stood up. "But I am going to go to bed. Will you be ok?" She asked looking at him closely.

"Of course. Get some sleep. But I will see you tomorrow right?" He asked hopeful. Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"Of course" She said and left.


	6. A night out

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Six: A night out

The next day Hermione's classes seemed to rush by her. She lazily moved from class to class not paying attention to her surroundings. When it was finally dinner time Hermione was relieved. She walked in and Saw the large figure of Moody sitting at the table talking away like nothing had happened. Hermione smiled to herself. She sat next to Harry and Ron before they were joined by Ginny.

"Hello, Oh my god Moody is in a extra mood today. Although he let us out early so that was ok." Ginny scoffed filling her plate. Hermione found it easy to take the piss out of Moody because she detested the teacher.

"Oh great. Wonder what got up him" Hermione rolled her eyes and they laughed.

"He just said he had a bad night. Not that anyone asked. No one was game to. He just told us it was bad and to get out. So we got out. We didn't have to be asked twice." Ginny laughed. Hermione was suddenly worried but tried to keep her voice free of the worry.

"What a pain in the arse. How fun for me" She said sighing. Ginny looked up

"What has this got to do with you?" Ginny laughed.

"I have detentions with him again. He said I have to for a while." Hermione said like everyone knew.

"I think he has in for you. Or he is crushing on you" Ginny laughed and Hermione faked a laughed. She wished she could tell Ginny how right she was. But it had to be kept an absolute secret. Because not only was she helping someone hurt her best friend but she was helping a mass murderer.

Suddenly a pang of guilt washed through Hermione. She saw Moody get up out of the corner of her eye and the guilt twisted her insides further. Twenty minutes later when it was just after seven Hermione said goodbye and left. She went up the stairs slowly. She felt sick with guilt and tried to bash the thought out of her head. When she was outside his office she knocked three times like usual and when the beautiful voice rang in her ears she walked in.

Today Barty could tell something was wrong with Hermione. She barely smiled and her kiss was not filled with passion like it usually was. When Hermione was sitting in her usual chair Barty decided to ask her. He knew it was risky but he had to.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously. Hermione looked up from the floor into his eyes and smiled.

"Yea?" She asked softly. Barty walked around the table and pulled Hermione up holding her tight in his arms. HE refused to be the reason she left again. Hermione smiled the first genuine smile of the night and Barty kissed her.

"What's up babe?" He asked looking at her eyes. As he expected she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to pull away. Barty tighten his grip but still had to steady his feet so she couldn't move to far.

"Let go" She said pulling harder but Barty had a firm grip now and wasn't going to let her go.

"No" He said bluntly.

"Barty!" Hermione yelled and Barty pulled her against him.

"I will not let you walk out of here in a huff again. It crushes me too much. Now tell me what is wrong" He ordered and Hermione's face fell. Barty couldn't tell if she was angry or sad but he felt guilty for making her like that.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked catching Barty off guard.

"Where?" He asked his eyebrow hitched up his forehead.

"Around the lake?" Hermione suggested biting her lip. Barty moved his face close to hers so their noses were pressed together.

"Why?" He whispered softly and Hermione crooked a smile.

"I just had a bad day. Want to get out of this stuffy office." She shrugged and Barty wasn't convinced. But he also wasn't sure how much longer he could get her to stay without getting huffy and walking out.

"Hermione I don't know if it is a good idea." He said reluctantly and Hermione's face went back to her straight line mouth and motionless eyes. She nodded.

"It's ok I understand. I was just wondering." She said trying to pull away from Barty. Barty tightened his grip and Hermione pulled harder then looked up in confusion.

"Ok we will go. Please smile." He kissed her after that and Hermione smiled another proper smile and Barty felt his stomach summersault at the sight of it. He held her hand tightly and took her over to the cloak stand. Hermione smiled even more. Barty removed a clock from the stand and covered him and Hermione.

"Wow an invisibility cloak!" She exclaimed looking around the outside of it. Barty pulled her closer against his hip and laughed.

"Yes. But you have to be quiet and keep up with me ok babe?" He said softly and Hermione nodded. They walked slowly down the stairs of the grand staircase. It was just after eight and only a few people were around. Hermione was breathing heavily Barty tightened his grip and kissed her head and kept walking. When they got to the door they opened it slowly and the creak it made was barely noticeable in such a big castle.

They walked down to the lake and when they were out of sight of anyone that may be looking Hermione flung off the cloak and skipped ahead of Barty. Barty watched her and smiled then without thinking he ran ahead to grab her. Hermione heard him though and started running ahead.

"Come back here!" He laughed and he could see Hermione shake her head in front of him. Finally he caught up to her. He grabbed her waist tightly and spun her around. Hermione kept back a playful scream and laughed. Barty lost his balance and fell over on the grass with Hermione landing on top of him.

Hermione laughed and rolled off of him and into the grass. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"I like you when your outside." Hermione laughed and Barty positioned himself so he could see her better.

"Why is that?" He laughed and Hermione bit her lip.

"Cause in there you are Work Barty out here you are boyfriend Barty. But don't worry. I love you both." Hermione laughed and lay next to Barty on the grass. Barty propped himself up this time and looked down at Hermione. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and smiled at her.

"So I am different hey? Guess we should come out more often. I love the outside. But in the sun is better." He said smiling. He was looking off into space now like he was remembering something.

"I prefer the night. Not to fond of the sun." Hermione laughed watching his concentration.

"Yea but I have been in Azkaban and hiding. I don't get to see the sun much in my own body." He sighed and Hermione sat up and hugged her legs. Barty sat up further and looked at her.

"DO you ever wish you were never a death eater?" She asked resting her chin on her knees. Barty was silent for a long time before he said anything.

"Yes. But not for the reasons you would think."

"Well what reasons then?" Hermione laughed and tilted her head to the side so she could look at his expression.

"Well" He started and was in deep thought. "I would love to feel sand in my toes and not moody's or cause I am hiding away. I want to walk down the street in the sun in plain view. Also I see your face being cooped up in my office. I would love to take you out more often and see you. Also not have to hide our relationship." He laughed and looked at Hermione. Hermione was speechless and just looked down at him.

Then suddenly she leapt forward and lay on top of him running her hands through his hair softly then she moved close and let their lips touch slightly then slowly she parted her mouth and kissed his hard. Barty wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and when the kiss was broken he looked into her coffee eyes.

"You were right" Hermione said after a while.

"About what?" He whispered brushing the hair out of her face.

"They are not the reasons I thought" She laughed and Barty laughed and nodded.

"Well of course I was right" He said big headedly and Hermione shook her head and smiled at him.

"You are an idiot." She laughed and the Barty sat up and looked down at her.

"How dare you!" He said loudly and Hermione sat up and held his hands tightly.

"You still love me. I know it" She said just as big headedly as he had.

"Your right" He said and pulled her against him kissing her hard and for as long as possible. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and when they stop kissing she moved down and lay against his chest. Barty ran his hands through her hair and kissed her head.

"I love you" He said softly and Hermione felt it vibrate through his chest. She smiled and blushed then rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you too" She said smiling and Barty laughed at her.

"What do you want to do now?' Barty asked Hermione after a long silence. Hermione thought for a moment and shrugged so Barty started a conversation. He very subtly wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione and looked into her beautiful coffee eyes.

"What happen today?" He asked. Once again Hermione tried to pull away.

"I just had a bad day let go Barty!" She protested but knew it was helpless. Barty held extra tight with one hand and pulled her to face him with the other.

"What happened to make it bad?" He said softly and Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing. It just was. Tonight is suppose to be about you being outside. So let me go. Lets go walking." She said still struggling.

"But I and worried about You." He laughed and Hermione sighed and stopped struggling. She knew if she acted sad and cute he would let her get away with it for longer. But she wasn't go to stoop that low.

"Can we please just go for a walk?" She decided to stoop. She looked at him sadly and sternly. Barty sighed and nodded. Hermione smiled brightly and stood up pulling him up next to her. Barty was laughing and wrapped his arm around her. They walked along the grounds avoiding the pools of light made by the castle windows. They walked in absolute silence and only the small waves along the bank of the lake could be heard.

Soon they stopped and Hermione looked up to see why. She had been looking down at her feet when they stopped and when she looked up she saw the rocks in which she usually sat on. Hermione looked up at Barty and Barty sat down pulling her against his knees.

"We should sit here" He said and laughed. Hermione had never seen him so happy and was mesmerized by his smile. It was the best thing she had seen and decided that all the feelings that she felt earlier were gone. She was going to see that smile more often and was determined to make him happy. She rested her knees against his and smiled.

"I like this spot" She said playing softly with his fingers. Barty nodded and smiled.

"I know" Then he pointed up to the window high above the castle "That's my office. I Have seen you sit out here lots." He finished. Hermione's face suddenly went pale and she looked out over the lake. Barty kissed her chin. He didn't want her to be unhappy so he changed the subject. He patted his leg and looked up into Hermione's eyes and smiled. "Sit here" He ordered.

"Why there?" Hermione asked in a tone almost bursting with laughter. Barty pull her down so she was straddling over his legs.

"Cause I want to kiss you" He said bluntly. He leaned in close and kissed her very softly. Hermione blushed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"See that was a good idea right?" Barty said once the kiss was broken. Hermione nodded then they heard a rustling in the grass.


	7. Guilty

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Seven: Guilty

"No! You are at home!" It yelled. Hermione turned around and saw the owner of the voice. It was Barty Crouch Sr. Hermione jumped up and Barty Jr. went with her pushing her against the rock and throwing the invisibility cloak over her. Hermione watched as he slowly walked towards Barty Sr.

"Hello Father" He laughed in a snake like voice.

"I don't have a son. So its true you are rigging the game." He said as a statement not a question and Barty laughed again. It was almost a maddening laugh.

"Yes father." Barty Jr. said moving closer and slowly elevating his wand.

"Who was that girl you were with just then?" Barty Sr. asked. Hermione's breathing became faster and she looked up at her boyfriend. He looked almost insane as he answered.

"Wow you truly have gone mad father." He laughed and his wand was raised high now.

"No.." His fathers eyes lit up and were wide looking straight at the tip of the wand.

"Goodbye Father." Barty said. His eyes were wide and full of insanity as he lifted his wand and shouted the words of the killing curse. The bright green light shot from the end of his wand and Barty Sr. fell to the ground. Hermione gasped and watched as Barty struggled to drag his father across the grounds and down to the forest. Hermione sat perfectly still and watched it all happen. She try to hold back tears but they slowly fell down her cheeks. She watched the darkness until the familiar Barty came back and stood near her.

"Hermione?" He said softly the madness of his voice had disappeared. Hermione debated to herself weather to take off the cloak and in the end decided to. She slowly removed the cloak and looked up at Barty. The madness in his voice had left but not in his eyes. He reached out to touch Hermione's arm but the madness in his eyes scared Hermione and she stepped back.

Barty looked confused. His mouth twisted and his tilted his head to the side but his eyes never changed. Hermione's breathing became heavier and she could hear it vibrating through her head her heartbeat was in her ears. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She didn't want to move. She knew she wasn't afraid of him hurting her. He was not like that Hermione was sure of it. But she wanted to go away and hide forget this ever happened.

She felt guilty for it all. She felt guilty that she wanted to go out and now because of it someone was dead. But she didn't feel guilty for Barty Sr. She felt guilty for her boyfriend Barty Jr. He had to kill his father and it was all her fault. Hermione's throat felt like it closed and her eyes became hot and prickled. She was looking at her feet now.

She could hear his voice saying something but the words weren't registering in her mind. She new he was talking to her asking her something but she wasn't letting in the words. She looked up. His eyes were back to normal. He was the Barty she fell in love with. Except his eyes had worry in them as well. This was enough to break Hermione. Tears streaked her face and she fell to the ground.

Barty panicked when he saw Hermione fall. He walked quickly over to her and kneeled down next to her one hand on her back the other limp by his side useless. He moved his face close to Hermione's and looked at her. Her face was covered by a sheet of her hair. Barty stood up pulling Hermione up with him and pull her into his chest.

"Hey, Shhhs Babe, It's ok. I'm sorry you had to see that." Barty said holding her tightly. Hermione was not crying to hard just tears falling down her face as she soaked Barty's shirt. Hermione looked up her cheeks streaked with tears but her eyes were quizzical.

"Its my fault." She squeaked. "Why are you comforting me? I am the reason it was me." She kept choking during her sentence and it took Barty sometime to work it out.

"What are you on about? Its not your fault none of this is your fault." He said puling her out holding her shoulders tightly.

"Of course it is!" Hermione yelled. Her fists clenched together and she stared at Barty. Barty's eyes were wide as he watched Hermione. She changed from sad to angry very quickly her eyes were still letting tears fall. It was the most interesting expression Barty had ever seen.

"How is this your fault. You didn't force me to do that, You silly girl." Barty said annoyed now. Hermione looked up her lips a thin line across her face.

"I did!" she yelled and it echoed over the grounds. Barty moved closer and put his hand over her mouth looking at her warningly.

"You will get us both caught." he said angry now and he was shocked when his hand started to become wet. He realized Hermione was crying again. He was shocked once again and dropped his hand.

"Take me to my dormitory." She said softly and Barty grabbed her waist and pulled her into him walking her towards the castle. When they were at the doorway Barty picked her up and threw the invisibility cloak over her. They walked in silence. Hermione had her head on Barty's chest and had stopped crying. She didn't know what to do though. She didn't know what to say. She just lay in silence until they were at the Portrait hole.

Barty put Hermione down and took his cloak. Hermione's eyes were puffy and she showed Barty a slight smile.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Barty asked stroking her cheek softly. Hermione nodded and they kissed before he left. But Hermione didn't go and see him that day or the next. She didn't know why she just had to avoid him for a while. Her friends had noticed Hermione's change.

Hermione barely ate now. Didn't participate in class like she use to and went to bed early as she could. If she had to go to Moody's class she would be last in and first out so he had no chance of talking to her. Ginny comforted Hermione a lot mostly when t got the best of Hermione and she broke down. This rarely happened but if it did they were usually in the common room.

Most people avoided her over the week and it wasn't until Friday night that someone asked for her. She was in the library helping Harry with the task for tomorrow. She knew exactly what was going to happen and what he needed but had to act dumb for the time being.

"Harry you said you worked this out ages ago." Hermione said more lively then she had in a while. Harry looked up.

"Thank you for pointing that out Hermione." He said rudely and Hermione closed yet another book and threw it on a pile.

"Don't talk like that to me!" She said loudly and Ron came over.

"What you doing mate?" Ron asked

"It's not my fault. Its her." Harry protested and Hermione sighed.

"Whatever. Tell me the song again." She said frustrated but Ron was angry.

"How is this her fault? She didn't make you not do it!" Ron was getting frustrated too.

"I don't mean that you idiot!" Harry yelled. "I mean her attitude towards everything." He finished Hermione could see Ron's ears go red and she sighed.

"Look can we just get through this. Then Harry you don't have to talk to me till the next task." She said hotly and looked through more books. Ron laughed and Harry stood up.

"What is up your arse Hermione?" He yelled and Hermione looked down blushing.

"Nothing." She said softly and Harry laughed.

"Oh yea. Crying all the time. Yelling out at me. Not eating. Sleeping way to much. But nothing is wrong right?" He said annoyed and Ron stepped in putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. But before he could speak someone else did.

"What is going on?" Moody's voice came from the book case near them. Hermione's stomach dropped and she kept her gaze down.

"Um.. Nothing Sir." Harry said softly and Moody looked around.

"Yes.. Well.. Have Neville help you with the rest of these Ron and Hermione need to come with me." He said gruffly and clicked for Neville who was sitting at a desk to come over and help. Hermione and Ron walked towards Moody. Ron was in front but Hermione knew Moody was watching her closely.

They walked slowly to the headmasters office. Hermione tried to look away as she walked looking at her feet then she realized where they were going.

"Why do we have to see the headmaster?" She asked and looked up. Mistake. Moody's eyes bared into her and she looked away.

"Its for the task tomorrow. You two need to participate." He grumbled and Ron nodded. They entered the office and the Headmaster looked up and smiled.

"Ah Hermione Ron." He said in an inviting tone. Hermione looked around and noticed that Cho Chang was there as well and a young girl that Hermione didn't recognize. "Thankyou that will be all Alistair." He said politely and Barty took his chance.

"Could you please send Miss. Granger to see me when she as talked with you." He grunted and Hermione sighed.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore smiled and Moody looked at Hermione. Hermione's face locked up and she looked away quickly. Moody left the room and the headmaster spoke.

"Now tomorrow is the second task and as you must know by now our champions have to collect something close to them. That is where you come in. It is a simple charm that will put you in the state of sleeping where you will be placed in the lake under the guard of the Mermen. You will be in no danger what so ever. Now, Gabrielle." He said looking at the blonde small girl in the corner. "you will be Fluer's prize." He said politely.

"Naturally." Gabrielle said in a strong French accent. She giggled politely and Dumbledore smiled.

"Ron, You will be Harry's. Cho you will be Cedric's, and Hermione you will be Viktor's." Hermione smiled and tried to ignore the giggles from Gabrielle and Cho and the groan from Ron. She looked at Dumbledore and nodded politely.

"Now then. I will need you here early. Six sharp." He said and Ron groaned. "Off you go now to bed get a good night sleep." He finished ignoring Ron.

"Good Night Headmaster." They all said in unison and left the tower.

"Do you want me to come with you to see Moody?" Ron asked walking next to Hermione. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Nah you go help Harry I will be fine." She said and they reached the third floor. She smiled at Ron and went into the classroom. She leaned against the door and looked at the office.

She wanted to see Barty she knew that. More then anything. She missed him. She knew why she hadn't gone to see him. She didn't want it all to come back to her of what she did to Barty Sr. to Barty Jr. and what she was doing to Harry. Of course she planned to go back after the second task. But not before. She just couldn't. And now he knew everything because of Harry's big mouth.

She walked slowly to his office and took a deep breath before knocking three times. Barty voice told her to come in and she stood by the door when she entered watching him. He was standing against his desk watching Hermione.

"how much of what I heard was true?" He asked slowly.

"Depends on what you heard." Hermione confessed in a small voice. Barty looked up at the ceiling.

"Lets say I could hear your conversation from about the time Harry called Ron an idiot." He said Hermione sighed and put her head in her face.

"It's all true." Hermione knew there was no point in lying. Barty looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. He hadn't realized how bad it had been to involve Hermione in this. Hermione stood still rage burning in her.

"I am sorry that its hard for me to deal with a death. Please excuse me that its not my expertise." She said through gritted teeth. Barty looked up.

"Don't start Hermione." He said shaking his head.

"Good thing I didn't come earlier. I may have cried. You heartless Bastard." She said turning to leave. Barty waved his wand and slammed the door locking it.

"Heartless? Hermione I have been worried sick. You haven't come and seen me. Do you think I don't know what happens in these walls. I knew you weren't eating properly I watch you every night at dinner. Every morning at breakfast. I watched you go through the halls. The teachers talk to. Do you know how hard it is not to ask to many questions about you. When they said you were getting worse I nearly die Hermione. I couldn't believe I did this to you." He finished and looked at Hermione.

Hermione was speechless she watched him closely and lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Barty wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Sorry." She said when the kiss was broken. Barty was paying attention. He was looking her body.

"You haven't been eating at all have you?" He said holding her waist. Hermione shook her head. "Hermione eat something you are too skinny I can feel your bones."

"I will tomorrow." She said.

"No now!"

"Tomorrow!" Hermione took a step back. "I need to get some sleep. Good night." She said and left. Barty watched her go and fell back into his chair his hand firmly over his face.


	8. Back

Sorry these next two chapters took so long. I am still working on it. But now I have finished school for two months I will be able to get it done.

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Eight: Back

The next day Hermione got up early and went to Dumbledore's office. When they were all there they went down to the lake. The procedure was weird. They all had to lie down with their limbs fully stretched while they were in the lake then Dumbledore put a spell on them. The next thing Hermione knew was she was on the surface. People were cheering and Viktor was grasping in every bit of glory.

This was pushing Hermione further and further into the water every time to which she had to swim a but over to catch her breath and stay on the surface. Viktor swam to the docs with Hermione close behind.

When Hermione stood up towels were thrown at her. She looked around. Moody was yelling at Viktor and Dumbledore who was nodding thoughtfully. Hermione was covered in towels and applauds and soon Moody was taken out of her vision. A flutter of girls were crowding Hermione. Talking eagerly and laughing the she was Viktor's favorite possession. Hermione smiled weakly and sat against the pillars.

Next thing people were applauding and Hermione looked out to see Harry with Gabrielle and Ron in his arms. They were waving and swimming towards the pillars. Hermione lit up and helped them out of the water. She wrapped towels around Harry and Gabrielle and then Ron.

"You idiot Harry." She said shaking her head.

"What?" Harry's face was twisted and he looked evilly at Hermione.

"You could have won if you weren't so noble. No one was going to die down there. We were pretty safe." She shook her head and Harry blushed.

"Oh." He said softly and Hermione laughed harder. Fluer interrupted them. She came fluttering over and kissed Harry.

""Sankyou Harry. You saved her." She said. Hermione moved away as Harry became more like a tomato. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione noticed Ron's jealous look. Then Fluer turned to him and his face lit up. "And you helped. 'Sankyou." She said and kissed his lips softly then grabbed her sister and walked away. Ron was mumbling something his eyes glazed. He was daydreaming. Hermione ignored him and turned her attention back to Harry who was in the same state.

Instead of trying to have a conversation she walked away to get on a boat to leave. She could hear Fred and George behind her cheering and mocking both Harry and Ron. Then Fred and George were on either side of Hermione.

"So we hear you and Viktor got a thing going." Fred said playfully.

"Isn't it sweet that he picked you as his most prized possession." George mocked.

"Ron is spewing though." Fred laughed and Hermione shook her head.

"Well what can I say. Totally good looking. I cant help it if guys drop to my feet. Watch it you will be next." Hermione laughed and Fred and George were suddenly proud of her.

"Well someone can be big headed." George laughed and they both walked off to a boat. Hermione found a boat with a group of chittering girls and tried to ignore all the comments they made about Her and Viktor. As they were walking across the grounds Hermione heard a rustle in the trees of the forbidden forest.

Automatically Hermione turned her head to look at what made the noise. Her eyes widened and she squealed are Barty Sr. jumped out of the trees and grabbed her. He was on the ground sitting on top of her screaming. Hermione was screaming to and it was for a few seconds that she realized Barty Sr. was talking. He was saying something about Hermione. Hermione stopped screaming to listen. Her heartbeat still in her ears and her breathing loud.

"It is her! Where is he?! Traitor!" He was yelling over and over again. Suddenly he was pulled off Hermione by three people. Hermione sat up her face clammy with sweat and her breathing heavy. She could tell she was pale as she watched Barty Sr. struggle to get to her. Dumbledore Had one of his arms and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had his waist and other arm. Holding him back as far as they could.

"Madame Pomfry!" Professor Dumbledore yelled. A shaken plump lady came hobbling over to the commotion. Hermione watched this was when she realized that a circle had formed around them. Barty Sr. was still spitting his phases at Hermione.

"Yes Sir?" Madame Pomfry's eyes were wide and she shakily stood away from Barty Sr.

"We need your assistance taking Mr. Crouch to the hospital wing." He replied Madame Pomfry nodded and looked down at Hermione.

"And the girl?" She asked Dumbledore looked down at Hermione and nodded.

"Yes, You" Dumbledore pointed to Draco Malfoy and Hermione wished she could protest but she couldn't speak. In front of her was the man she saw Barty Jr. kill almost a week ago. He looked insane. His eyes wide and full of hate. But something was different they were glazed over in a misty sort of way. He had definitely gone insane being out in the forest. Hermione wasn't sure if she really blamed him.

"Yes Sir?" Draco's cold sneer snapped Hermione out of her daydream. She looked up at Draco.

"Will you escort Hermione to the Hospital wing with us please. Everyone else on your way." He yelled and everyone moved on slowly still watching the commotion. Draco sighed and grabbed Hermione' s hand puling her up. Hermione finally found her breath now to protest.

"No! I don't want to be near him" She said her shaky voice didn't project very loud over Barty's yelling but Dumbledore heard her. He nodded.

"Very well. Stay here and get your colour back I will be down to see you shortly." He said and Draco pushed her towards a log. She sat down and Draco let go. Hermione rubbed her arm and looked up.

"Screw you, you could have been nicer." She shot him a glance then watched as the three teachers struggled to get Barty Sr. up to the castle. Draco scoffed at her.

"Yea cause I really want to help a Mudblood. A traitor Mudblood at that." He sneered and Hermione winced.

"Trust you to listen to what others say." She scoffed. She felt lively again but could not get the image of Barty Sr. out of her mind. The image made her feel sick to her stomach and she clenched it tightly as Draco laughed.

"You think I only learn now that you are a traitor Granger?" He spat and Hermione looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly and even when the words were out she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"My father is a death eater you know. He tells me what is going on regularly. Course as you know I will be a death eater soon enough." He smirked and Hermione felt sicker. "He told me someone in the school was working for the Lord. He never said who. I guess he couldn't. So I watched over sometime. I new it was Barty Jr. he just broke out of Azkaban but I had no idea who he took form as.

"Of course I asked my father he said I was getting close. Later I was fuming with myself that I didn't know sooner. Of course he would take form of the newest teacher. And one of Dumbledore's closest friends. Sure enough my father confirmed my theory. I got praise for working it out I must say. Then I noticed how you always go to his office at seven. And last week Barty Sr. went missing and you stopped eating now he is back insane and calling you a traitor." Draco laughed. Smugness washed over him and Hermione sighed.

"Ok so what are you going to do?" She asked through gritted teeth. Draco turned around amused by her way of talking.

"Nothing really. Just that I never saw it in you Granger. Why do you want me to tell?" He laughed and Hermione shrugged.

"No. I love him. If you did that I would personally take you down. I wouldn't even wait for the Dark Lord to come and get you." She spat and Draco's eyes widened. Not in fear but in happiness.

"Who new Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Granger was this dangerous." he was leaning against the log now and Hermione looked over and laughed.

"So you and him are a couple then?" He said gruffly.

"Yep" Hermione nodded. She felt some relief in telling someone else. Like a giant weight had lifted from her shoulders. She looked over at Draco and they sat in silence for a while until they saw Dumbledore and Madame Pomfry coming down the grounds.

"Hermione are you hurt in anyway?" Pomfry asked fluttering about. Hermione shook her head.

"No ma'am just shocked is all." She said smiling as Madame Pomfry examined her. Dumbledore thanked Draco and he left then he watched Hermione closely.

"Do you know what he was saying Hermione? Why he was saying it?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione looked into his eyes and didn't lose his gaze.

"No sir not a clue. I heard him scream "It's Her" and "traitor" but I don't know why he was saying it." Hermione lied convincingly and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes he is acting very strange." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well I say get some rest dear and don't do anything to rough with yourself. You will be absolutely fine." Madame Pomfry said and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you. Oh and if you see them could you thank Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall." Hermione smiled. They both nodded and they walked up to the castle.


	9. Company

Disclaimer: Yep even though I wish I still don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish I did.

Chapter Nine: Company

When they were inside Dumbledore went to his office deep in thought and Madame Pomfry went to the Hospital wing. Hermione was on her way to the common room when she was pulled into a classroom on the third floor. She covered her mouth to stop from screaming.

Barty's arms flung around her and she was pulled into a hug. Hermione lay against Barty's chest and felt her self close to tears then she changed her mind and was angry she pushed Barty away. He looked at her closely.

"I am sorry" He said and tried to pull her into a hug. Hermione protested again.

"I thought you killed him!" She whispered loudly and Barty nodded.

"So did I!" He whispered in the same tone as Hermione.

"So why did he try and kill me?" She said the image coming back and she felt the same sickly feeling filling her body. She had to sit down before she fell down. Barty kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on his knees.

"I am sorry that happened" He said kissing Hermione's knee. Hermione shrugged.

"But you do know why?" She asked softly and Barty shrugged.

"I think so. I think the curse missed. It hit a rock and rebounded. If the curse rebounds which is not often the person gets knocked out and goes into shock. Takes them down for a while. Then when they revive they are basically mental." He said softly and Hermione stood up.

"So I got attacked cause you cant aim?!" she yelled at Barty. Barty's eyes widened and he watched her.

"Don't do that. I was in panic. He saw you Hermione and me. I had to get rid of him." He retaliated and Hermione sat down.

"Sorry." She said softly. They then walked up to Moody's office and Hermione noticed something different on the desk. She walked over and saw Harry's map on the table. She watched as figures walked around the castle.

"Where did you get this?" She asked shocked.

"Oh that." Barty said he came over and kissed Hermione's neck holding her waist. "I needed supplies the other night. So I was down in Snape's closet when I heard a high pitched scream. Your friend Harry was walking down the stairs and stepped in the trick step. This eye saw him" Barty pointed to where Moody;s enchanted eye usually was. "You got to love Moody for some things. Anyway I saw him and saved him. Curious though he said he was down there because he saw Barty Crouch Jr. on the map. Naturally I had to take. It is good though. I saw that you were coming up the stairs so I could grab you." he said laughing.

Hermione looked at the map and searched for people. She found with ease Ron and Harry who were in the common room. To Hermione's surprise with Lavender.

"Hmm. Maybe Lavender and Ron might get back together." She said thoughtfully. Barty looked up from his paper work.

"Sorry what?" He asked politely. Hermione shook her head. Barty stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist again. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck then looked at what she was looking at. "Who you looking for babe?" He asked politely. Hermione shrugged slowly.

"Um.. Well there is Harry and Ron. Draco is in the common room with his minions." She said.

"Draco Malfoy. Yea I know his dad nice guy. Very loyal." Then he stopped. "Isn't Draco the name you wanted me to say instead of Harry?" Barty asked cautiously.

"Yes it is. I hate Draco. Even more now." She added through her teeth.

"Why even more what did he do?" Barty asked trying to stay under control.

"He was just being an arse as usual." Hermione shrugged and Barty held her a little tighter.

"Maybe I should say a little something about him next time I see his beloved father." Barty chuckled and Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you what he does then." Hermione said smugly. Barty kissed her neck.

"No you totally should. If I promise not to tell." He said convincingly Hermione tossed this around her mind a bit then smiled.

"Don't believe you." She laughed. Barty gasped and shrugged.

"Your right if he hurt you I might not be able to control myself." He said kissing her neck again. Hermione but her lip and leaned against him. Then something caught her eye and she gasped and move close against Barty her heartbeat racing and her breathing picking up.

"What?" Barty said alarmed Hermione pointed to the map. Barty Sr. was running fast out of the hospital wing and out onto the grounds. Barty sighed and cursed under his breath.

"Why wont he just die!" He said angrily and Hermione turned around to stare at him.

"Be nicer he is your father." Hermione said softly.

"Who knows about you! I cant let him run around screaming you're a traitor." Barty said the last word through gritted teeth and held Hermione tighter.

"Ah Barty let go!" Hermione said. Barty was gripping Hermione's arms and looked down then quickly let go. He stood back and looked down.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry. But I am not leaving till you get him." Hermione said and sat down in Barty's seat. Barty looked up and smiled.

"And you think I will just let you sit in my chair?" He laughed. Hermione nodded then Barty looked at the map took a swig of his vial and through Hermione the invisibility cloak. Hermione was confused until Dumbledore burst through the door, just as Barty changed. Hermione had the cloak on and she watched the scene. Barty hid the map and Turned around to face Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

Moody turned around and stared at Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?" His course voice spoke and Hermione cringed.

"Barty Sr. has run off we need you to help us search." Dumbledore spoke softly. He looked across to Moody's chair where Hermione was hidden and then back to Moody. Hermione stopped breathing for a moment then they spoke and she let out a small breathe.

"Of course we can go now if you like." Moody spoke almost pushing them out the door. Then they were gone. Hermione sat still until she was sure they were gone and took the cloak off walking towards the map.

"What is that stupid charm?" She said urgently to herself. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good?" She said and the map revealed itself. She watched as the dots of Barty Jr., Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore ran towards the Hospital wing.


	10. Caught

**Ok so the reason this took so long is because my computer broke and I lost all my stories. So after a long while of sadness I decided to sit up and continue writing for my fans. I sound so uptight saying that. But I hope you enjoy it. **

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Ten: Caught**

She quickly gathered the map together and moved towards the grand stair case. She was on the first floor when she heard them coming towards her. Quickly, she put the map away and continued her decent. At first the professors didn't see her and almost took her out right on the stair case. Dumbledore caught her and everyone stopped in annoyance to look at the cause of their distraction.

Hermione stood looking at them all hopeful but she realized they were looking for her to make sure she was safe. Hermione let her face fall and looked to everyone for a hopeful sign. But nothing appeared.

"He escaped didn't he?" she asked starting to hyperventilate as she realized how bad this really was. Dumbledore wrapped his arm around her trying to calm her down.

"I think for now you should be put in the care of a teacher until he is caught. Now this means the teacher will have to take you to and from class you will spend time in their office and only go to your dormitory for sleeping. If we don't catch him tonight that is," Dumbledore rubbed her shoulder and Hermione got more out of control.

"Its ok we will get him tonight," McGonagall reassured her. Hermione nodded and felt a bit calmer.

"I will take her. God knows she is safer with me then anyone," the scratching voice of Moody interrupted Hermione's thoughts and she shot him a dirty look.

"Isn't there anyone else?" she asked and all the teachers looked horrified at her. Hermione but her lip and Snape let a small smile escape his lips as he stared at Moody.

"I think Professor Moody is right," Dumbledore said. This made Snape's face turn to very annoyed and he turned around so he wasn't giving Moody any satisfaction. Hermione tried to hold back a relived smile but instead huffed. Moody grabbed Hermione's arm and started pushing her up the stairs.

"We will keep you updated," Dumbledore called to Moody who grunted in response. Hermione was getting jabbed in the back as she made her journey up the stairs.

"Stop pushing me you arsehole," she said too loudly and freely. Moody grunted and pushed her into the classroom.

"I could give you a detention for that," he grunted and Hermione shrugged

"So what? Looks like we are going to get caught anyway," she smiled and walked to his office. Moody sighed to himself and waited the few minutes he had left of the potion to change him back then walked up to his office to join Hermione. Hermione was staring at the Map and had no intention of looking up. Barty leaned against the door and thought carefully of what to say.

You shouldn't say things like that," he said and Hermione shrugged.

"You know its true," she said not looking up nor turning around. Barty sighed again and moved around to the other side of the desk and look straight at Hermione.

"No its not! We will get out of this," he said reassuringly but Hermione wasn't convinced.

"Even IF they find him he will still blab everything and they will investigate. So what is the point of pretending!" she said loudly and looked up at him with an expressionless face.

"I won't let that happen to you," he said placing his hand on Hermione's face.

"Well so far I can't count on you for that can I?" she said and immediately regretted it as Barty's face fell and he stood back. "Ok sorry that was un called for. I have just had a lot on my mind," she corrected and Barty moved around the table to hug her.

"I understand," was all Barty could muster to say. He knew what he was doing to Hermione and felt the worst he had ever felt. He wanted to tell her to run and leave him but she was too stubborn for that. Of course he could give her a memory charm so she forgot he ever existed. But that would mean he would have to forget and he couldn't stand the idea of forgetting Hermione. So he was stuck until he finished what he came for then left for good.

Suddenly his stomach dropped to the floor as he realized how close that was. He rested his head on Hermione's shoulder and look down at the map trying to forget everything about the next few months. Hermione leaned back against him and kissed just under his chin. Barty smiled and moved his face down to look at hers and he kissed her softly. Then they looked at the map again.

Barty Sr. was still in the forbidden forest just walking in circles. But something caught Hermione's eye. Two people were standing on the Quidditch pitch just outside the forbidden forest. They were labeled Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. Hermione's eyes widened and she moved closer against Barty who wasn't even looking at the map now and was snapped out of his day dream and looked at the map.

"What's up love?" he asked scanning the map. Viktor Krum and Harry Potter were walking towards the forbidden forest just as Barty Sr. was coming out. Hermione turned around and stared at Barty.

"You have to go get him away from Harry!" she yelled and Barty was shocked.

"Hermione, I can't leave you alone," he said and Hermione started pushing him towards the door.

"Harry is smart he will catch on," she said and he was almost at the door when he used his strength to pry her hands off and hold her back from him.

"Hermione!" he tried to make her understand but she was shaking her head profusely.

"Sir?" a voice said from the other side of the door. Barty and Hermione starred at each other and Barty quickly took some potion and opened the door.

"What?" moody grunted starring at Viktor Krum.

"Barty Crouch is harassing Harry, I thought you should know," he said and Moody nodded and turned to Hermione.

"Come with me," he grunted and Hermione huffed and followed him out the door.

They were almost at run, if it wasn't for Moody's limp, as they went across the grounds to where Harry was wrestling with Barty Sr. and Hermione could see Harry's face turn from bewilderment to great joy when the grunt of Moody boomed throughout the ground.

"What are you doing?" Moody yelled and immediately Barty Sr. stopped and turned to Moody holding out an accusing finger.

"You!" he yelled and Moody held out his wand.

"I mean no harm," he grunted and everyone could tell that was a complete lie. Barty Sr. let his eyes rest on Hermione then who was standing in the background and his eyes widened and moved towards her.

"Traitor!" he yelled and Moody moved between them. Hermione retreated back and Barty Sr. pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and Hermione dived out of the way of his spell. Moody threw him off and aimed his wand at him.

"How dare you!" he yelled and was about to curse him but Barty Sr. stood up and ran into the forest.

"You stay here," Moody grunted to everyone and chased Barty into the forest.

Harry and Viktor ran over and picked up Hermione. Hermione had to support herself on them and was in pure shock. Harry tried to get her attention but nothing worked Hermione just stared into the forest.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked for the 19th time and Hermione finally registered.

"Yea I think so," she said in a shaking voice. Soon Dumbledore and McGonagall came running across the field just as Moody came running out of the forest.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked and Moody explained the full story.

"So I chased him into the forest but he got away. He left the grounds though. I say we have curses lining the grounds in case he comes back," Moody grunted seeing the look of shock spread back across Hermione's face. Dumbledore nodded and walked away mumbling about getting straight to work.

"Now Hermione will you be ok?" McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded

"Yes Professor I should be fine I will just go get my things from Moody's room and go back to my room," she said in a small voice and McGonagall nodded then rounded on Moody.

"How dare you bring her down here!" she yelled. Moody was caught off guard and felt rather angry.

"What? I should have left her there? I was under orders to keep her in my sight at all times," he growled and McGonagall was stuck she huffed loudly and stormed off. Moody smiled and rounded on Harry and Viktor.

"I suggested you both go back to your Dormitories," he said and grabbed Hermione's arm dragging her towards his office with Harry close behind. When they were at the office Harry looked over at Hermione and when moody was in the classroom he spoke.

"Want me to wait?" he asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I will be fine. But thank you Harry. I will see you in the morning," she reassured him and went into the classroom. Finally, while she was behind a closed door and Moody was in his office, she could let out all her emotions. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees letting tears prickle and over flow her eyes and she cried into her knees for quite some time.

Barty finally changed back to himself and came out of the office to tell Hermione. But what he found was something very different to what he was expecting. Hermione was against the door hugging her knees and by the look of her shoulder movements she was crying. Barty ran down the stairs and kneeled in front of her.

"Hermione?" he asked and Hermione looked up her cheeks stained with tears. Barty moved to sit next to her and Hermione rested her head against his shoulder.

"You killed him didn't you?" she asked and it took a second for Barty to reply.

"Yes," he said simply. Hermione sobbed harder and Barty wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Hermione shrugged.

"It's my fault you killed your father," she said and cried harder. Barty sat her up and held her shoulders tightly. Hermione kept her gaze down and Barty tried to follow it. He placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look into his.

"You didn't do anything to provoke this, don't ever think that," he said and Hermione nodded and moved against his chest crying loudly. Barty held her tightly and they stayed there until she had stopped.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**So I hope you liked it. I will update soon I hope. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Anger

I am sorry this took so long. I would like to warn every one that Hermione is very out of character, but it fits with the story. So no flame over it pleases. So please review and I will try to get a new chapter up soon.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eleven: Anger

Hermione was lying on the couch in Barty's office staring at the ceiling. She had stopped crying some time ago and hadn't said a word. She just stared at the ceiling picking at the back of the couch. Barty was sitting in his chair his elbows on his knees and hands on his face staring at Hermione. He was waiting, desperately, for her to speak. Hermione let in a small breath and Barty sat up excited to hear her talk again but Hermione just let out a small cough and said nothing more. Barty was losing his mind and had to break the silence.

"Please say something!" he said loudly making Hermione jump. He looked expectantly at Hermione who turned to him with her emotionless face, Hermione just shrugged.

"I don't know what to say," she said in a small voice and Barty sighed rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"Anything that lets me know you are ok," he suggested and Hermione sat in thought for a moment and looked over at Barty.

"This couch is a disgusting colour," she said frowning at the couch. Barty couldn't hold back a laugh for even a split second he burst into laughter and to his surprise when Hermione laughed to. She sat up and flattened her hair unsuccessfully with her hands and Barty moved over to sit next to her.

"Your not ok are you?" he asked much more seriously and Hermione shook her head. She felt and fresh batch of tears come along and tried with all her might to keep them from overflowing. She stood up quickly and grabbed her bag and took a deep breath before turning back to Barty.

"But I will be fine. I will be back tomorrow I think I need some sleep," she said and before Barty could speak she was out of the room and heading towards the grand staircase. Barty watched her from the landing and stared at the door even after she was gone.

"You are the biggest idiot in the world Barty Crouch Jr.," he said before walking back into the office.

Hermione walked as slow as she possibly could to the common room taking in deep breaths of the ice-cold air around her and trying to stop the tears from overflowing her puffy eyes. Of course she had to finally reach the common room she took one last ice-cold breath in before she said the password and was let into the common room which was glowing a warm inviting orange but all Hermione wanted to do was go back into the cold and stay away from everyone. Luckily the common room was full of loud gossiping people so it would be easy for her to duck off to her room and crawl into her bed. Unfortunately the one person she didn't want to see caught her.

"Oh My God Hermione!" Lavender Brown said too loudly causing everyone to stop talking and look at Hermione.

"Is it true? Did you get cursed?" someone yelled.

"I heard it was the Cruciatus curse!" someone else placed there input.

"I heard she dodged the killing curse!" someone else said much more superiorly.

"No she killed Barty Sr.!" someone else yelled. Hermione could feel herself turn green as her stomach dropped and she felt sick. She lost track of where she was more people were yelling and asking questions but she wasn't paying attention. She just looked at the ground thinking. Then arms wrapped around her and lead her towards the staircase. Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked around at Ginny who smiled and they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Are you ok? Harry said you were pretty shaken up," Ginny asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I am sure I will be fine after a good nights rest," she reassured before walking into her room quickly getting changed and pulling the curtains around her ready to let out her concealed tears. She curled up in her bed and let the tears flow for as long as they wanted finally drifting off to sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning her eyes stinging and her pillow soaked. She sat up reluctantly and checked the time. It was nearly seven o'clock. Hermione groaned and got out of bed. Everyone had already left so she took her time getting ready. With no intention of going to breakfast she wandered down the corridor to the fat pink lady portrait and walked even slower down the staircase looking over notes and through a few different textbooks on various curses and defensive spells. Unfortunately she got to the third floor quickly and still had an hour to spare before people would be leaving the hall for their first class.

Hermione clicked her tongue and bit her lip thinking of the best possible thing to do. She did not under any circumstance want to see Barty yet. Lost in her daydream she was snapped out by a grunt on the other side of the door. Hermione stared wide-eyed at the door and quickly ran downstairs to escape outside. But she was not fast enough.

"Hermione?" he grunted. Hermione ignored him but could hear the faint distant of his limping following her own the stairs. She ran faster and to her dismay so did he. When she reached the bottom floor she was delighted to see Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie gathered around. She very gracefully ran to their group and joined in the laughter. Of course everyone looked at her with quizzical looks.

"Can we help you?" Alicia asked acidly.

"Sorry I have to seem busy. Moody is following me. I hope you don't mind," Hermione asked timidly and everyone looked around to see moody coming down the stairs. Immediately they all formed a circle around Hermione and continued their talking. To Hermione's even greater delight Moody ignored them and walked straight through to the great hall.

"Thank you so much guys," Hermione said and smiled before walking out the great double doors into the courtyard. She breathed in the crisp air and felt free for a few seconds as if she had nothing to worry about. The cold inviting air persisted her to walk more leading her down to the lake. She sat on her favorite rock and looked out over the misty lake. The giant squid poked its tentacle out every now and then. Of course Hermione was not alone for long. A hand tapped Hermione's shoulder and to her dismay she looked up to see Ron staring down at her with what she thought was sympathy.

"I heard what happened," he said calmly.

"Oh yea? Which version?" Hermione asked diverting her attention back to the lake. Ron wrapped his arm around her and sighed.

"Why don't you tell me the real version?" he offered. Hermione felt her eyes prickle and she took in three sharp deep breaths before she could talk without an overflow.

"No that's ok," she said shortly and stood up ready to leave for class.

"What's up first?" Ron asked walking next to Hermione.

"Defense against the dark arts." They walked in silence the rest of the way. Class was already in by the time they got there and Hermione took a seat next to Pansy Parkinson and Ron sat next to Harry. Pansy scoffed at her and turned to Draco. Hermione slid down in her chair bring out her books and writing equipment. But even though Moody was busy writing notes on the board Hermione didn't want to write them down. Moody continued to write note after note for the class to copy and Hermione just drew patterns on her page.

"Oh Hermione is being a rebel," Pansy whispered to Draco, which of course triggered Draco to look over at Hermione and his eyes widened.

"Oh my, what is wrong miss goody two shoes?" he sneered holding back an outburst of laughter.

"Taking a page out of your book Draco," she shot back. Draco sneered and looked up at Moody.

"Should I take a page out of yours?" he mocked and Hermione shot him a look that would make a grown man cry.

"Shut up snake!" she growled through her teeth and Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh I hit a nerve. I like having this advantage. So what's it like, Hermione, being a traitor and all?" he said smirking in a triumphant way. Hermione's breathing became faster and harder.

"SHUT UP FILTHY SNAKE!" she yelled over the whole class. Her face turned a sudden crimson and she looked up at Moody who was staring at her.

"Something you would like to share Hermione?" he asked and Hermione shook her head as tears threatened to escape her. "Well perhaps in detention then," he continued and turned back to the board. Hermione stood up, packing up her stuff and started walking out of the class.

"Miss Granger go no further," Moody said without turning around.

"Screw you!" she said and left the room.

Hermione had no idea where to go. She walked up without consciously thinking of it and started straight for the library, her sanctuary. She started slow but then quickly picked up pace until she was at a run. She came face to face with the huge oak doors between her and her books. She walked in and went straight to the back of the room and sat at a desk and very slowly and elegantly slammed her head down.

As she suspected when class ended people were already talking and staring. Word must have gotten out that she was in the library because Ron and Harry sat down at the table not long after class.

"You ok?" Ron asked. Hermione wanted to strangle him. What the hell was he on? Of course she wasn't ok! Hermione looked up and shrugged.

"Yea, just still shaken up," she half lied. Ron put his arm around her and was about to say something no doubt an attempt at comforting when they were interrupted.

"I want to see you, Hermione, in my office," Moody grunted and Hermione sighed and stood up followed a slow and awkward Moody to his office. When they were safely in his classroom Hermione sat at a desk her knees tightly together and looked at a rather annoying back spot on the floor.

"What happen today?" Moody grunted and Hermione shrugged.

"Snapped," was all she could bother with saying. Hermione hated Moody with a great passion and refused under any circumstance, even though she knew perfectly well it was Barty beneath all the rugged exterior, to tell him anything about her feelings. That was an absolute no!

"Why?" Moody grunted again.

"Because. Can I go?"

"This is unacceptable behavior Hermione," Moody growled and Hermione shrugged.

"Why does it matter? I spend all my time here so you can't give me another detention. I do all my work so you can't take me down for that. I am having one bad day and the world crashes down around me!" she yelled and stood up in a great huff heading for the door.

"Hermione Granger!" Moody yelled but Hermione didn't care she kept walking. Suddenly a cold wind brushed over her as the door slammed shut and the click of the lock filled the silent classroom. Hermione slowly turned around anger boiling in her body.

"Let me out!" she growled through her tightly clenched teeth.

"It is break time and you will be spending it with me for the way you acted," he said calmly and limped to his desk.

Hermione clicked her tongue. And finally gave in.

"Why are you pretending? Just say what you want to say and let me go," she sighed and Moody looked up from his parchments.

"You don't like me this way," he shrugged and Hermione copied.

"I don't care I just want to go."

"Why?" the Barty within Moody was cut because his girlfriend did not want to be with him. But didn't dare show it. Because that is not what Moody would do.

"I just prefer to be alone," Hermione mustered. Her voice was so quiet Moody had to strain to hear her and only just caught what she said.

"Hermione if this is about last night," he started but stopped when he saw the white knuckles of Hermione's fists tense over each other.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said calmly. Moody stood up and limped over to Hermione. "Stop right there because I don't want you closer," she said simply stepping slightly back.

"If you wait a few minutes I will change back."

"Class has restarted," Hermione said hurriedly and ran to the door Moody unlocked it and she left.

~*~*~*~*~

Ok I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit rushed and it is a filler. I want it to be clear that Hermione is so out of Character because of her relationship with Barty. I looked over her highly stressful moments and just dialed them up a notch. You know after facing an enemy and realizing that you only have a short time left with the one you love that is also a secret can be very stressful. So I hope it is ok.


	12. The Dream

I apologize for this taking so long in posting these, I have been very busy with finishing my Yr 12, however, I just got out of hospital where I wrote a lot of chapters, so I hope you Enjoy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter: Eleven**

**Title: The Dream**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Barty Sr. was walking towards Hermione his wand raised he looked down with his dark over cast eyes. His loud shrill laughter echoed through the forbidden forest. Hermione walked backwards and tripped over a branch falling violently on her left wrist and hearing the sickening break. She looked up at the black figure of Barty Sr. his face filled with the insanity within him. He leant over Hermione and smiled as he lifted his wand.

"Traitor!" he yelled his voice quickly turning it into a laugh before his faced changed to the laughing face of his son, Barty Jr., and he raised his wand uttering the killing curse. A bright green light lit up the forest before Hermione woke up, cold sweat running down her body. Her breathing had accelerated and it took a few minutes for her to remember where she was a one more for her vision to come back.

Slowly the curtains came into view then the purple bed sheets then her own hands. Hermione hugged her knees, shaking in pure fright. She couldn't cry, for she had no tears left, but she couldn't move in case he was near. Hermione just stared at her feet thinking.

Finally she decided that she was not going back to sleep. It was nearly three in the morning, but regardless of that she was going to see Barty. She got out of bed and put on a dressing gown. As She got out of bed her feet retracting slightly on the cold ground and snuck out of the common room. Once she was safely out of the sleeping portrait she took at a run down the grand staircase until she reached the third floor classroom. She ran up to his office and knocked loudly on the door.

"Barty! It's me! Open up now!" she whispered aggressively. She heard coughing and a rummage around the door.

"Who is me?" a very obvious fake Moody voice asked and Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione. Open up please," before she had finished saying her name she could here the door being unlocked and soon it flung open revealing a very worried Barty.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly before the door was open fully. Hermione ran through the door and hugged him tightly pushing Barty back slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and closed the door then pulled her back so she was against the door. He peered into her eyes and Hermione's dream came back to her. She felt the fear of being alone in the forest with him. It came back in the same way but they were in his office. He could easily make it so no one could hear her screams. Hermione started breathing harder and tried desperately to disappear into the door. She could see Barty's mouth forming the words "What's wrong?" but she couldn't hear him her heartbeat was filling her ears.

"Hermione!" he yelled and just as quickly as she felt fear she snapped back into reality and rested her head against his chest letting soft tears flow out of her eyes. She stood lifelessly against him and Barty wrapped his arms timidly around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Can I stay here?" she asked softly. Barty raised his eyebrow and pushed her back slightly.

"Why?" he asked and Hermione kept her gaze on the ground.

"I had a bad dream," she shrugged and Barty nodded.

"Was it about him?" he asked

"And you."

"What about me?" he asked shocked.

"Don't make me remember it," Hermione said simply and walked over to the couch that was now folded out into a bed. Barty followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know your running a risk doing this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And you're ok with this?"

"Yes."

"But what about…"

"If you don't want me to stay I wont," Hermione said softly but didn't fight against Barty's increasing pressure on her body.

"No stay."

"Then stop complaining," she teased and lay down on the bed. Barty followed her but instead of falling straight on the bed her leant forward and kissed Hermione and didn't stop until he was laying next to her his hand on her hip and his body pressed against hers.

"And that was for?" Hermione asked running her hand slightly up and down his body.

"I thought you needed a kiss."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled moving her lips closer to his and kissing him again.

------

Barty woke up in great fright as something brown and thick had taken over his face. He coughed and spluttered and pushed it off and looked down angrily for the source. His eyes rested on Hermione sleeping heavily over his chest. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair and glanced over at the clock. It was five thirty, Hermione had to leave soon or she would get caught.

She stirred in her sleep and muttered something that Barty didn't catch, but made him laugh anyway. Then suddenly Hermione shot up and looked around the room, dazed and confused.

"Where…?" she started. Barty sat up and placed his hand on her back and kissed her shoulder softly. Hermione relaxed and sat back against him.

"You need to go soon," Barty whispered and Hermione shook her head.

"No I like it here," she smiled cuddling into Barty and slowly drifting back to sleep. Barty kissed her cheek.

"But something tells me no one else will," he regretfully reminded her. Hermione sat up and sighed.

"Right," she said and started getting out of bed. Barty grabbed her waist.

"You don't have to go just yet," he said kissing into her neck. Hermione bit her lip and pushed back against him.

"I suppose I couldn't really waltz into the common room at six," she said and turned around to kiss him. Barty started to lie down timidly pulling Hermione with him, without any hesitation Hermione followed and placed her lips gently to his. Hermione lay down on top of him, and slowly they stripped each other of their clothes.

--------

Hermione walked out of Barty's office quietly just after seven. Not enough people were up yet for her to get caught so she walked freely to the common room. When she entered Ginny was sitting on the couch laughing along with Harry and Ron. When she saw Hermione enter all three of them jumped up.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"I went out for a morning walk," she said slowly.

"Lavender said you weren't in bed all night," Harry crossed his arms as if Hermione was his daughter.

"Are you really going to believe what Lavender says?" she asked them as if they were three. Each of them seemed to calm down and Hermione went upstairs to get ready for breakfast. She joined the group back downstairs and they walked to breakfast. Soon they had split off into two groups, Harry and Ron in front talking of The Cudley Cannons and Ginny and Hermione walking silently at the back. Hermione had the same picture in her head that she had all morning, Barty. His lips, his eyes, his skin touching hers, his body, below his belt, Hermione blushed and Ginny noticed.

"I knew you weren't in your room last night," she said slowing down so the boys didn't hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, blushing a deeper pink.

"That suggest you do. Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy you had sex with last night," she said and Hermione stopped in her tracks with her mouth open.

"How did you?"

"Please your think I don't know what the after math looks like. Besides you can't stop smiling."

"Just drop it," she said softly. They walked past the third floor classroom and Hermione wished she were still in there lying next to him, holding his hand and kissing his lips. She bit her lip and the boys rejoined them talking constantly about the third and final challenge. Hermione realized that she hadn't spoken with Barty about that for quite sometime.

They reach the breakfast table and sat down enjoying one last hour of freedom before class. Hermione ate happily and listened to conversations but didn't pay much attention. She couldn't stop thinking of him, next to her, near her, holding her.

"So did you like it?" Ginny whispered nudging Hermione.

"Yes."

"Who was it with?" Hermione knew that question had been on Ginny's tongue a while now.

"Just a boy," she said blushing.

"It was Victor wasn't it?" Ginny was practically beaming and Hermione knew that was her safest option.

"Yea it was him," she said and after that the conversation died and they moved on to their first class. Ginny had Herbology so they parted ways soon. Hermione, Ron and Harry however had Potions.

"I hate Potions," Ron groaned.

"We know," Hermione and Harry said at once.

"I am so glad to see you happy now Hermione," Harry said wrapping his arm around her.

"Yea it is good to have you back," Ron confirmed and Hermione couldn't help smiling down to Potions.


	13. Jealousy

**Chapter: Thirteen**

**Title: Jealousy**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione was late; she was running at top speed down the hall and trying hard to dodge ghosts and people as she went. She had been in the library all lunch and had lost track of time. She was late for Defense against the Dark Arts, Moody would not be Happy. She finally made it to the third floor. She was only just over ten minutes late. Quickly she opened the door as quietly as she could and sneaked to her chair. Moody didn't even turn around when he spoke to her.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Granger."

"Sorry I am late sir, lost track of time," Hermione said lamely.

"Well maybe you will find time again after class," he said continuously writing notes on the board. Hermione sighed and got out her books. The image of Barty was still in her mind and she barely paid attention to the notes she wrote down.

Soon she found herself drawing patterns and shapes on the page while Moody lectured the class.

"What do you think Miss Granger?" he asked snapping Hermione out of her daydream. She blushed a deep red and bit her lip.

"Sorry sir I wasn't listening," she said. The whole class seemed to gasp at once. Who knew the famous Hermione Granger could not be listening?

"Well maybe you will listen in detention while you are finding time after class then," he said and asked Ron instead. Hermione slouched in her chair; she tried to look depressed and solemn but inside she was excited to spend more time with Barty.

Class ended and Hermione remained in her seat, Draco walked past and nodded to her a smug smile on his face. When everyone had left Moody gave her instructions to write down some lines and disappeared into his office. Hermione wrote lines slowly but mostly looked around the room lazily and doodled on the page. After sometime she heard a click behind her and she looked expectantly but saw nothing then the door to Barty's office opened and Barty Jr. emerged and started ascending the stairs. Hermione jumped up and ran to his arms that were wide open and straight away she found his lips and they kissed passionately. Hermione held onto his neck tightly and pushed him up against the wall of the stair case and Barty let his fingers trace the underline of her top.

Their kiss finally broke as they came up to breath. They were both breathing heavily and Hermione let her head rest against his body. Barty's arms incased her and she looked up and once again locked her lips with his. A knock at the door broke their kiss this time. Barty ran up to his office and Hermione rushed to the door and opened it only to find someone she didn't want to see.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco walked right in.

"Don't change back dearest Barty, It is Draco Malfoy, I come on business," he yelled and Hermione frantically shut the door.

"You could have got him caught," she snapped

"I am not that dumb," he snapped back

"Seems like it."

"I see you decided to lock the door now," he sneered.

"Once again proves I am smarter then you," she smirked and Draco turned around.

"Least I am not sleeping with the teacher," he shot back.

"He is not a teacher, you are dumb," she smiled

"Is everything ok?" Barty asked from the steps. Hermione's heart fluttered.

"I am here by order of my father," Draco said superiorly. Barty motioned him to sit down and Draco followed. Hermione lurked by the door not wanting to disturb.

"As you know the Lord knows of your affair, which means a lot of the death eaters do," he said. Barty nodded and stood up.

"Well as long as you know," he said and walked over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione smiled uncontrollably and Barty took her hand and took her over to the table. She sat down next to him and smiled happily at the disgust on Draco's face.

"Continue," Barty suggested and Draco snapped out of it.

"The Lord wants to know that even with a distraction you are still on task," he said smirking at Hermione.

"I have everything planned except how I get him to the graveyard."

"What about a trap?" Draco asked.

"Well of course, you are quite dumb sometimes," Barty sighed. Hermione tried to hold back a laugh and Draco looked ready to explode.

"What about a Portkey?" Hermione suggested and Draco laughed.

"Shut up mudblood," he said. Barty's grip on Hermione's hand tightened and Hermione rested her other hand on his arm and looked up at him. Barty realized what he was doing and let go.

"I want to hear this idea," he said through gritted teeth.

"What if you made the cup a Portkey so the winner went to the graveyard when it was touched," she suggested.

"That is a great idea," Barty's face lightened up brightly.

"What if someone else gets there first?" Draco hoped he had stumped Hermione.

"Well what if you made the course easy for the person you want to touch it?" she suggested and Draco bit his tongue. Barty leaned over and kissed Hermione softly.

"Great Idea, Love," he said and turned to Draco. "All sorted," he said standing up and walking towards his office with Hermione in tow. "Oh one last thing," he said and turned to Hermione and got her to stay on the stairs. He pulled out his wand and in one quick movement he pushed the table against Draco, slamming him against the wall pushing the table right up against him. He moved close to Draco.

"Don't call her a mudblood again," he sneered and let the table off him and walked back to Hermione. Draco got up slightly battered but not unable to walk and glared at Hermione. Hermione poked out her tongue and followed Barty into his office.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said realizing how bad what he did was.

"He can't do that to you and now he won't," he said closing the door and pushing Hermione against it. Before she could counter his lips found hers and they started kissing passionately again.

Hermione left his office not long after; she had lots of study to do after all. She went to the library and quickly let the smile leave her face when she entered and found Ginny, Ron and Harry; she chucked her bag down and slouched in her chair.

"There goes cheery Hermione," Ron said without looking up. Ginny was giggling furiously.

"And you were so happy this morning," she said nudging her.

"So what did you have to do?" Harry asked

"Like always write lines, I usually just start writing stories; he doesn't collect my work anyway," she shrugged and Harry seemed pleased with this answer. Hermione suddenly had a realization and her depressed mood was no longer fake, she had just helped Barty kill Harry, her best friend. She felt sick all of a sudden and hated herself for what she was doing.

"So do you think an early walk is in order for tomorrow morning?" Ginny whispered when the boys were in conversation.

"I think I need more time with him, do you think you could cover me if I went to the ship earlier tonight?" she whispered back and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Absolutely!" she said catching the boys' attention.

"Absolutely what?" they asked and Ginny and Hermione had to think quickly.

"She asked if I wanted to go with her tomorrow morning for a morning run," Ginny said lamely.

"Why would you run in the morning?" Ron asked dumbfounded. Hermione shook her head.

They were on their way to dinner when Draco stopped Hermione.

"He is not here to protect you forever," he said in her ear.

"If you hurt me he will know."

"And I will make it worse every time until you die, it wont affect many people, no one likes you as far as death eaters go," he sneered. Hermione gulped and watched as Draco walked away. She walked silently to dinner and the smell of food made her immediately sick.

"You ok?" Fred asked when she sat down.

"Yea you look green?" George looked worried.

"Boys, now you're paying close attention to me, maybe you did really fall for me like I said you would. I understand," she smirked and the boys laughed at her and went back to their dinner.

"You do look green, something happen?" Ginny asked.

"No just feel sick all of a sudden," she said pushing her food away.

"Will you still go tonight?" she whispered and Hermione nodded,

"Of course I will," she shared a giggle with Ginny.

"Good."

"I might skip dinner and go have a shower though," she said and Ginny let her go freely returning to her conversation with Ron and Harry. Hermione left the great hall and walked to her common room. When she reached the fourth floor, however, something shape hit her lower back. She turned around but no one was there, a rock shard however lay on the floor.

Then suddenly twelve or so rock shards came hurling towards her at top speed. They cut her face arms legs and produced a nasty scratch across her thigh tearing her clothes and gushing out blood. Hermione fell to the ground and heard foot steps. She looked up at Draco.

"Where is he now?" he asked and Hermione glared at him. Draco slammed a kick into Hermione's stomach causing her to cough violently and walked away. "Remember don't tell him," he said and disappeared.

Hermione was in the bathroom trying to make the spells for healing work. She had so far cleared up the ones on her face and arms and the one on her lower back, but there was one on her stomach and the one on her thigh that didn't go away no matter how many times she tried. Neither did the pain of Draco kicking her. Finally the one on her stomach dissolved to a scratch and Hermione decided that had to do. The one on her thigh had stopped bleeding but that was the best that was going to happen.


	14. Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Chapter: Fourteen**

**Title: Peanut Butter and Jelly**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione met Ginny at the bottom of their stairs just after nine with her bag ready. Ginny looked over at the boys.

"We are going for one last study," she said and they nodded as the girls left.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked and Ginny bit her lip.

"I may have a boy from Beaubaxtons on my tail," she said softly and Hermione giggled. Ginny looked over at the Owlery and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Meet me back her at twelve and we will go in then you can go back," Ginny said softly and Hermione nodded and they parted ways. Hermione was practically at a run as she went to the third floor.

"Miss Granger?" a familiar voice said and Hermione turned around to see Professor Snape watching her.

"I left a book in Professor Moody's office I need to get it before curfew," she said convincingly and luckily Snape let her go. He walked down with her and she smiled as they parted and watched as he went to the Dungeons with a sigh of relief she shut the door to Barty's office and walked up the stairs to his office. She knocked three times and Moody opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked and Hermione bit her lip. She looked in his office just in case he was with someone, he wasn't so she spoke.

"How long?" she asked and Moody let her in.

"Ten Minutes," he grunted and Hermione sighed. She sat down at his desk and looked over the parchment he had been scribbling on. Diagrams of the maze and things within it, spells for easy riddles. Hermione moved on looking over other letters and scraps until something caught her eye. It had he name on it and she pushed the parchments over to look at it.

"_**Miss Hermione Granger, Straight A's, Criminal Mastermind, Walking Beauty, Mine,"**_

Hermione giggled and looked up at Moody he was standing against the door and watching her.

"Can you tell Barty he is adorable?" she asked and Moody expressed what she thought was a laugh. Then suddenly he doubled over in pain and curled to the floor turning slowly into the shape of Barty. Barty lay on the floor in sweat for a few seconds then sat up and rested against the door. Hermione walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She rested her hands on his knees and Barty was panting looking at her.

"I am not adorable," he said. Hermione leant close to him and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she said and Barty grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too," he said and looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked and Hermione looked over at her bag.

"Oh, I was hoping I could sleep here again tonight," she said and Barty smiled running his hand up her thigh, thankfully it was not the sore one.

"Of course you can," he said and Hermione helped him up as they tried to find sheets for the bed.

At twelve Hermione ran to the common room her hair askew from constant kissing on the couch. Ginny had feathers in her hair and a large smile on her face.

"I am staying in the Beaubaxton's room tonight," she giggled and Hermione smiled at her. The image of Barty fresh in her mind and what was pressing quite nicely against her thigh, she blushed and Ginny knew what that meant.

They walked into the common room together. Said hello to a few people and went to their rooms. About an hour later they both emerged at the bottom of the stairs and walked hand in hand out the portrait.

"Greg is still up there," Ginny pointed to the Owlery. "We can't really go back to his and do what we want," she giggled Hermione shook her head and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Have fun," she said and walked quickly to the third floor. Thankfully no one was around and she was able to quickly sneak into the classroom. When she entered someone grabbed her arm and she was pushed up against the wall. She looked up to see Barty against her and his lips leading to hers once again she was greeted by something on her thigh. She pushed him up the stairs slowly and made sure their lips never left each other. Hermione pushed Barty onto the bed and smiled down at him. Slowly she removed her clothes and lay down on the bed.

……

Hermione lay next to Barty panting and Barty copied her breathing pattern. Then suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly echoing throughout the office and they both laughed.

"Did you eat dinner?" he asked her and Hermione blushed

"No I felt sick, now I am apparently hungry," she frowned and Barty got up and pulled on his pants and searched for his top, Hermione found it first and picked it up off the floor and watched him.

"What are you doing?" she asked buttoning up the shirt on her own body.

"I am looking for my…" Barty saw her and sighed. "I was looking for my top, it looks better on you," he said leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"Let's go get you something to eat," he whispered and pulled Hermione out of bed. On his way out they grabbed the invisibility cloak and covered themselves with it before continuing to the great hall kitchen.

Barty tickled the pear and hey entered and Barty removed his cloak.

"What are you doing? The elves!" Hermione exclaimed frantically trying to put the cape back on him.

"The Elves don't talk because they know and I have told them to be quiet, besides we don't need them to make food do we?" she asked and Hermione looked around biting her lip.

"No," she said finally and Barty nodded and walked to the cupboards pulling out random bits of food. Hermione walked over to the bench and sat on it watching with amusement as Barty whipped up some food. He was getting right into it then turned around and produced a sandwich at her.

"And TaDa a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich," he said proudly. Hermione giggled and took the plate eating it moreishly. Barty sat against the bench and ate one himself. When she was done Hermione stretched out, unfortunately for her the top stretched up and exposed the flesh colour Band-Aid covering the scratch. Barty walked over and placed his hand on it startling Hermione.

"What is that?" he asked expectantly. Hermione moved his hand and held it tightly.

"Nothing, I just fell over today running across the grounds," she said convincingly

"Why were you running?"

"I was late again, I had been talking to Hagrid and got caught up so ran to Herbology," she said and Barty seemed to be convinced.

"So you had Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked and Hermione nodded smiling at him.

Mistake.

Barty pulled off the band aid and revealed the nasty cut on her leg.

"OW!" Hermione yelled and looked down at the speckles of blood coming out of it. She leant over the bench to grab paper towel but Barty grabbed her hand.

"You didn't have care of magical creatures today, who did this?" he asked fury in his voice.

"I told you I fell over," she said slightly worried for her hands sake more then anything.

"You don't do this by falling over," his teeth were gritted when he spoke.

"Yes I did, just drop it," she said getting off the bench and placing her hands on his bare chest.

"How did it happen?" he asked slowly. Hermione wanted to tell him and she wished she could but she didn't want him to worry and she knew he would do something stupid like kill Draco himself.

"I can't tell you," she said looking down at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because it will all become worse," she said biting her lip. Barty grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back and looked down into her eyes.

"Tell me who it is, I will kill them for hurting the woman I love," he said through gritted teeth.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to do nothing about it, you have to promise me you will let it go, if you do that it won't happen again," she enforced. Barty pondered on this for quite sometime and finally nodded.

"Ok I will let it go," he said in a strained voice Hermione didn't believe.

"I want you to swear on your love for me you will not do anything," she said looking closely into his eyes.

"I swear on my love for you," he faltered and sighed.

"It was Draco."


	15. Lord

**Chapter: Fifteen**

**Title: Lord**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Barty's grip tightened on her shoulders and his face turned a bright red that Hermione had never seen before. Then a small devilish smile crossed his face and he stepped back and starred at the ceiling.

"He will pay," he said and Hermione moved forward and grabbed him, as she did she heard a small pop and felt the sensation of the world spinning around her then they came to a thump in a meadow, close to what looked like an abandoned house. Hermione sat up and looked at Barty who was coughing from the force Hermione fell on him.

He looked up in Horror and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Why are you here?" he sneered.

"You promised on our love!" she hissed and stood up looking over at the house. "He is here isn't he?" she asked knowing the answer but at the same moment hoped it wasn't true, a cold shiver ran over her body when Barty didn't answer. She rubbed her arm and suddenly was awestruck by the house, she took a few steps forward and Barty pulled her back.

"We have to get you out of here!" he said urgently but Hermione's eyes never left the house.

"I have to see him," she said in a dreamy voice, taking more steps towards the house. Barty held her hand tighter but was met with a burning sensation on his own.

"_Let her come to me,"_ the Lord's voice hissed in Barty's head. Barty let Hermione go and followed her obediently into the house. Hermione took the stairs slowly and when she reached the top floor she stopped. She stood still watching the door and Barty stood behind her nervously. Then the door creaked open and the head of the Lord's snake emerge pulling along its large body towards Hermione. Barty grabbed Hermione's waist automatically but the burning sensation hit him again.

"Don't hurt her," he begged and the Lord's laugh rang through his head. The snake lifted her head until it was inline with Hermione's and licked her face then ran its nose over her body, checking Barty guessed, for anything that could kill the Lord. The snake seemed satisfied and Hermione walked forward again careful to not hit the snake. Barty followed and behind them the door shut. Suddenly Hermione blinked and looked around frantically.

"Where am I?" she asked looking at the covered windows and the snake on the floor curled against the door. Barty moved in behind her and held her hand. Finally she noticed the form of what looked like a dying baby's corpse in the chair and new where she was. "Volde-" she started stepping back but Barty held her tightly and put his hand over her mouth.

"Lord," he whispered in her ear. Hermione seemed to slightly relax knowing that Barty was there but stayed pressed against him.

"I see you two have had a fun night. Are you not planning the attack anymore Barty, has this girl taken all your attention?" his tone was a sneer and sarcastic and made Hermione cringe.

"Hermione helped me come up with a plan," Barty replied quickly and the form in the couch moved slightly.

"How does it feel Miss Granger? To abandon your friend for someone you love? To betray your only friends? How does it feel Hermione?" he sneered a slight laugh now etched in his voice. Barty still had his hand over Hermione's mouth and could feel the hot tears hit it rapidly. Barty removed his hand and Hermione spoke carefully.

"It hurts, but your mission is more important to the welfare of Barty, I would do anything for him," she said more tears running down her face. Barty wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer. The heart wrenching pain of her crying tore him apart but it was nothing compared to the guilt ripping at his soul.

"And what happens when he leaves?" the form asked "Who will you turn to then?" Hermione bit her lip and stepped slightly forward letting Barty's arms drop by her side.

"When Barty returns I would like to be with him," she said with confidence. Barty's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"Hermione.. No…" He started but then collapsed to the floor writhing in pain. Hermione knelt down next to him and looked up at the form in the couch.

"STOP!" she yelled placing her hand on Barty's chest and trying frantically to help. Bart's screams rang through the abandoned house and Hermione tried desperately to help him even though she knew it was useless.

"You will let her!" Hermione heard the hissing from the chair. It sounded exactly like a snake and she stepped away from the couch scared to be alone with him.

"Barty! Listen to him! Do what he says!" she pleaded.

"Ok! I will let her!" Barty screamed and the pain stopped. Barty lay on the floor in a cold sweat and Hermione moved closer to his side and kissed his cheek. Barty sat up a devilish glare watching his lord.

"She is only young!" he said panting.

"If she is willing," was all he said. Hermione sat behind Barty and suddenly had a thought.

"If Barty dies I want no part of this!" she said suddenly and everyone in the room looked at her.

"What?" Barty asked staring at her shocked.

"If Barty dies, because of this mission or any other, or you kill him," she pointed to the lord, "I will not now or not ever be a death eater, I don't care if it means I die," she said confidently.

"You are one brave girl, but what happens if Barty decides he doesn't want you?"

"As long as he is alive I will be on his side," she said confidently not daring to look at Barty.

"Very Well," was all the Lord said and then the Snake reared its head and pushed them out the door. Barty helped Hermione up and took her hand but said nothing on the slow walk back to the meadow. He held her waist tightly when they got there and they apparted back to the out skirts of the castle. Barty stayed still as he looked up at the castle. Hermione wished he would say something, anything.

Barty leaned against the wall and pulled Hermione into him and kissed her.

"You are too young," he said and sighed.

"Too young for what?"

"All of this, love, death eaters, me, I should never have let you in," he said and took Hermione's hand.

"I am glad you did," she said causing Barty to look up in alarm. "I have been told many times I am to mature for my age. So maybe this is the challenge I should be facing, I know it sounds like a schoolgirl crush and the age difference is big but what we have been through already is huge. It is something that I can't just forget. If I don't follow you through this what I would have done will turn into a huge amount of guilt that I wont be able to get rid of. At least with you, sure I still have guilt, but I love you so it at least seems like I have done it for the good of someone. I am not saying we will be together forever, I am not naive like that, but we shouldn't just throw away the rarity of what we have because we are afraid. I don't know about you but it seems childish," she finished her speech and looked up at Barty waiting for him to counter or talk about right and wrong.

An adult exterior wanted to counter and tell her right and wrong but the child within him liked the adrenaline of the relationship. He starred down at her playing with her hair softly. At war with himself on what to do.

"You really are bright for a girl your age," he said after awhile and Hermione laughed.

"I don't want to brag but I am fairly awesome," she said and Barty kissed her again.

"How did you get out of the castle?" she asked remembering the apparition from the kitchens.

"The spell works quite well but sometimes, like before, if you are determine and angry enough not to notice it just happens without another thought," Barty said rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"So that's why you were so confused."

"Yes, but I will never let it happen again, I put you at a big risk today and it will not happen again," his eyes glazed over slightly and he looked evil like he had before. Hermione placed her hand on his and Barty snapped out of it.

"It was good that it happened," she said reassuringly. "Proves how much I do love you." Barty grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him positioning her between his legs then looked back up at the castle.

"What do you think? A walk in the moonlight?" he asked leaning back to inspect the moon. "It is only partially covered by clouds."

"Sounds like the perfect end to a perfect night," Hermione said and they walked Hand in Hand down the path and along to Hogsmeade.

……

Hermione and Ginny returned to their rooms early that morning and walked to breakfast with the boys, Ron was still mesmerized by how early the girls "woke up" to go for a run. He was complaining about it all the way to breakfast. Harry was listening faithfully and Hermione could see Ginny rolling her eyes. She, however, was off in her own dreamland. Barty seemed to really loosen up for the first time last night, Hermione's head was buzzing with questions.

They sat down to eat breakfast and it was some time after that she noticed Ginny talking to her. She snapped out of her thinking and looked at Ginny.

"So that is how good my night was," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Hermione giggled with her and went straight back to daydreaming. Then something fell onto her plate and Hermione almost jumped a foot out of her seat. She looked down at a letter sitting on her plate, of course it was breakfast when all the mail came, however, twenty seconds later a beautiful owl sat down in front of her and handed her a bundle of letters. She took them as well and started sorting them out.

One was the Daily Prophet, a regular; the next was a letter from her mum and dad she opened that and read the usual, how are you? And where they were, etc…; then there were a few other from families reminding her of what she had to do and the birthdays coming up. She past through those quickly and came to the letter that dropped first. It didn't have anything written on the front and she turned it over a few times before opening it.

"News travels fast."

Was all it said but Hermione knew whom it was from. A nauseas feeling swept over her and she looked over at the Slytherin table where Draco was staring at her a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione looked down at her food and felt like she was going to vomit. She stood up quickly and left the hall when she was out she ran as fast as she could out to the grounds and stopped at the Qudditch Pitch. She as out of breath now but wanted to keep going. She sat down against the Slytherin Pillar and panted.

"Who knew you would make a better Slytherin," someone said behind her. Hermione didn't look over at the person, she already knew who it was. Draco sat down next to her and Hermione looked away as silent tears fell out of her eyes. "I cant believe you are becoming a death eater," he finally said.

"There are conditions."

"What are they?"

"They are not important." Tears were flowing out of Hermione's eyes but she kept her voice from breaking.

"Well I think it is brave," he said softly and Hermione stood up angrily.

"I didn't tell him ok! So if this is some sick joke to torment me or some sort of sarcasm, I am not interested!" she said loudly and went to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm.

"If you had told Barty, I would be dead by now. Hermione you are the only one who will ever understand how it feels to betray everyone you ever know, no one else is forced like me and no one else is as wiling as you so young. I want to help you through it," he said seriously.

"So after everything you have put me through, after the torment after the pain I am suppose to just become your friend?" Hermione asked as if he was the stupidest man on earth.

"I am not doing it for your benefit or mine. I just figured if we were both in a predicament then we should work together." Draco looked serious for a moment and Hermione watched him carefully.

"After everything I have gone through, you will be the last person I trust," she said and stormed off down the path towards the forbidden forest. Draco watched her before turning in the opposite direction and walking back towards the castle.


	16. Hermione's Plan

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Title: Hermione's Plan**_

Hermione walked into the forest, deeper and deeper she went. The trees started to block out the sun and the thick layers along the ground stumbled Hermione but she pushed on following forgotten paths of the past.

She stopped some time later and looked at the mossy, tangle of branches that were ahead of her. She stood still thinking carefully about weather to press on. A snap of a twig behind her made her already tense body tense further. She turned around hoping to see an animal or a centaur, but nothing. Her breathing became heavy as the snapping of twigs became louder and more frequent. She moved over to the side near a tree ready to hide she supposed, she gripped her wand tightly and starred in the direction of the snapping twigs.

"Ow, stupid forest. Hermione?" the reassuring sound of Barty's voice made Hermione relax and she moved closer to the sound. When she saw him her heart leapt and if it wasn't for the millions of roots blocking their path she would have run into his arms and kissed him. Finally Barty reached her and she jumped into his arms and found his lips before he could get his arms around her.

When the kiss broke Barty knelt down so he was at eye level with her and took a very serious note into his eyes.

"Why are you in here?" he asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I needed air," she said guilty.

"Hermione you realise you are skipping a class," he reminded her and Hermione nodded.

"I know," she said simply and Barty sighed.

"Hermione you cant skip class," he said his teacher instincts taking over.

"I just needed some air," she said an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I will not let you throw away your schooling. Go back to the castle," he ordered and Hermione let her mouth fall open.

"God stop acting like my father," she grumbled.

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat," he said and Hermione stood still watching him closely and trying to find the right words to say.

"Fuck you!" she said and walked as fast as she could out of the forest.

"Hermione! Wait I didn't mean it!" he yelled but Hermione didn't stop or slowdown. Instead she walked faster and when she reached the edge of the forest she set off at a run. She ran up to the castle and when she reached her next class, Potions, she waited outside the door.

She spent the day impatiently dawdling through classes and thinking about how to fix her relationship with Barty.

"Of course," she said out loud in the middle of her Charms class causing Professor Flitwick to come over and investigate. "Sorry sir, I finally understood the question," she lied seeing as she had already completed them ages ago, but professor Flitwick look satisfied and walked away. After class Hermione ran to the Owlery and sent a letter to her mum and waited impatiently for the reply. An hour later it came and Hermione practically tore it open and read through it quickly. With a smile on her face she checked the time and ran down stairs to the Third Floor classroom. She ran up to his office and knocked politely on the door. Thankfully he answered and no one was around. She slipped into his office and smiled at him even though he was in the form of moody.

"You must be happy," he grunted and Hermione sat on his desk and swung her legs.

"I will wait," she said smiling and looked through the stuff on his desk. Moody nodded and left his office. It took a while for him to change this time but Hermione's mood never changed. Finally Barty came into the room and lent against the door.

"So what is so special?" he asked and Hermione smiled at him and beckoned him to come closer. Barty obeyed and when he was close enough Hermione pulled him in and kissed him causing Barty to moan in pleasure and when she stopped Barty starred at her confused.

"it can't have been something I did," he said clicking his tongue.

"I have an idea," Hermione said smiling.

"And what is it?" he asked. Hermione pulled the letter from her parents out of her pocket and handed it to Barty.

"Ok. Dear Hermione, we would love to have your friend come back with you these holidays, I will set up the guess room now. Love mum," Barty read and Hermione smiled at him but Barty sighed. "Hermione this wont work," he said and Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked and Barty sighed.

"I am a wanted criminal," he said and Hermione nodded.

"I know, but we live out in the country. A huge block of land and you won't even have to see anyone," she assured him. When he went to protest Hermione continued. "You can take your work with you and use your cloak to get in the car and stuff. When we get there stay in the car and I will tell mum your coming later. She knows your age and she thinks it is mature for me," Hermione said letting out the last of her breath and looking content. "You can't get out of it now, we leave next week on Monday, Tell Dumbledore you need the holidays off. For Auror things or something," she finished and hopped off the desk. She lent up and kissed his cheek and smiled. "I love you," she said and left the room, leaving Barty staring at her a smile playing on his lips.

…...

Sunday night rolled by and Barty was pacing his office, his bag was packed and ready to go but he was not relaxed. He clicked his tongue rapidly and paced faster. Hermione finally entered the room and smiled at him.

"I can't do this," he said jumping slowly on the spot.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can, Your Barty Crouch Jr.," she smiled at him and Barty slightly relaxed.

"But what if I get caught?" he asked leaning against his desk. Hermione moved forward and pushed herself in between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then you get caught, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it," she said logically and then a seductive smile crossed her face. "Until then I know a way to calm down your nerved," she giggled and pulled his closer kissing him passionately and pushing her body against him.

…...

Hermione left Barty's office later that night. Barty was holding her hand as they walked to the door of the third floor classroom and Barty kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said brushing the hair away from her face. Hermione kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I love you too. I will be here tomorrow morning," she said and walked away a smile on her face. When she entered the common room Ginny, Ron and Harry were sitting on the couches and looked up when she came in.

"Hey Hermione, how is Moody?' Ron asked and Ginny smiled up at her, knowing exactly who Hermione was with, well in a way.

"He is annoying as usual. What are you guys doing?" she asked sitting on the vacant couch.

"Well Harry feels he needs to stay here to concentrate on the next task so he is not coming to The Burrow these holidays, so Ginny and I thought we would stay too," Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"Fair enough. Well Sorry I have to go home, some guy mum knows is coming to stay with us and mum wants us all to be there," Hermione lied and everyone nodded.

"Hey if you can get away for a day we should all go to Diagon Alley," Ginny said and everyone except Hermione agreed.

…...

Hermione woke up the next morning and practically jumped out of bed. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to Barty's office. She knocked three times and when Barty opened the door in his true form she lunged forward and kissed him as hard as she could. Barty caught her willingly and when they stopped kissing her looked down at her and smiled.

"Ok my nerves are gone again," he smiled.

"i am so excited for you to come! I just can't wait to show you my house and stuff. Oh and did I mention that mum and dad are usually out because of business," she smiled and Barty pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Two weeks of nothing but you and me, sounds very amazing," he said when the kiss was broken.

Barty put his cloak on and held Hermione's hand until they were on the staircase and then they walked silently next to each other. When they got to the entrance hall and no one was around Hermione spoke softly.

"you better still be there," she said and felt the reassuring squeeze of Barty's fingers with hers. They walked silently once again to the train and Hermione got her name marked off by Professor MaGonagal and walked quickly onto the train. She walked all the way to the back and successfully found a compartment with no one in it. She ducked in and left the door open. She quickly cast a spell around the door and then put her bag up on the storage area, when she turned around another bag lay at her feet and she shook her head and put it up on the shelf as well.

"Well it is the woman's job," Barty said and Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Well you are an arse-hole," she smiled and sat down. She watched as the curtain on the door was closed and looked out at the castle surrounded by morning mist. Slowly the train started to pull away from the station when it was away from all signs of life Hermione felt something next to her and looked around just as Barty took of the cloak and pulled her towards him. Hermione lay in his arms and they watched as the country side flew by.

"I have missed this," he said softly against Hermione's neck where he was planting soft kisses.

"missed what?"

"The feeling of being free," he said and Hermione was about to respond when a loud bell noise filled the compartment. Hermione grabbed the cloak and threw it over Barty just before a knock sounded at the door. Hermione walked over and opened it reluctantly to see Draco.

"Yes?" she asked and Draco pushed himself past her and into the compartment.

"So how are you going to cope without your pressure Barty?" Draco asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I am not a little girl, I can handle these things," Hermione said sighing.

"Oh I bet," Draco sneered and Hermione nodded.

"Yea well, if that is all, you can leave," she said signalling to the door.

"No it's not all. I want to know what you plan to get out of all of this? Are you really that dumb? Do you really think he loves you? He is using you," Draco said simply and Hermione shrugged.

"That's great," she said and pointed to the door once again.

"Hermione, he just wants you to be there so he looks good for Lord, don't let him fool you," he pleaded.

"Why do you even care?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Because, at first I thought this was just a fling and it wasn't hurting you, now you have signed over your life. It is going to affect you so much more when he forgets you and moves on," Draco said and Hermione shook her head.

"You are wrong," she said

"I am not wrong. He is using you and you need to understand that!" he said rather loudly.

"Draco leave," Hermione said forcefully now. Draco stepped forward and put his hand on the compartment handle then sighed. And lent forward to kiss Hermione who pushed him forcefully away.

"I will be here for you when you work it out," he said and left the room Hermione starred at him leaving and quickly shut the door and turned to see Barty. His fists were clenched white and he was starring at Hermione.

"He kissed you," he said through clenched teeth and looked up at Hermione. Hermione moved forward and straddled Barty's lap.

"You should kiss me," she said lovingly and Barty's anger seemed to disappear and he he wrapped his arms around her lower back and planted his lips against hers.

…...

The train came to a halt at Kings Cross Station and Barty put on his cloak and Hermione grabbed her bag. She walked out of the compartment and as they walked down the deserted corridor Hermione spoke quickly and quietly staring ahead.

"I will open the door and say something to my mum when I do that you hop in the car and slide over to the over side. As you do tug on my shirt and then I will hop in," she said just as they were about to leave the train. They walked through the platform wall and when they emerged Hermione's mother and father were waiting patiently with the others. Draco's parents were next to them and Hermione watched as Draco walked up next to her and towards his parents.

"Have a good Holiday," he said and went to see his parents.

"Hello dear," Hermione's mother said giving her a hug and her dad did the same.

"Where is your friend?" her dad asked and Hermione smiled up at her dad.

"He had a few things to finish then he will meet us at the house some time later today," Hermione said and unfortunately took a side way glance at Draco who quickly registered who Hermione's parents were talking about.

Hermione quickly shooed her parents out of the station and to the car. She placed her bag in the boot and opened the car door.

"Mum, which room will he be sleeping in?" she asked and her mum knew exactly what she meant.

"The one next to yours," she smiled and Hermione felt the tug on her shirt and got into the car. They drove slowly out of London and to their house. Hermione talked freely with her parents about school and Barty watched her lovingly.

"So tell me about this boy," her father said "I hear he is a few years older then you," he said with an almost disapproving tone in his voice.

"Same age apart as you and mum are. And I am the same age as you and mum were when you started dating," Hermione said maturely and smiled over at where Barty was. Barty let his hand slip out from under the cloak and grab Hermione's.

"You are way to mature," her father said and turned his face to her mum. "Just like your mum," he said and picked up her mum's hand and kissed it before focusing on the road again. Hermione smiled and turned to look at Barty.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I have decided that Barty and Hermione need to be more romantic. So they are spending a week, or maybe less, with Hermione's Parents. Should be fun right!**


	17. Trouble

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Title: Trouble**_

The car pulled into the driveway and Hermione got out and left the door open while got her bag out of the car. She placed her hand on the door and a tug at her shirt indicated he was out and she shut the door and walked behind her mum and dad. She turned around before shutting the door and blew a short kiss then winked.

Barty watched her go and blew her a kiss back even though he knew she couldn't see. Then he lent against the car and waited for as long as he could.

Hermione sat in the kitchen and tapped her fingers against the table.

"I am sure he won't be long sweet heart. How is he getting here again?" Hermione's mum asked busily making something for lunch.

"Um, he is apparating," Hermione smiled which caused her dad to look up.

"He is a pure blood then?" her father said. Hermione had explained some time ago the differences between each Wizard when it came to family. Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Yea dad, but he isn't like Draco, he is much nicer," she smiled and Her dad went back to reading the paper.

"He better be," he said and Hermione laughed then went back to watching the clock and biting her nails. She rasped her fingers on the table and finally she impatiently got up and went to her room. She lay on her bed and pulls out a book, one of her favourites, Sense and Sensibility, she read through the first three chapters and was delighted when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran from her room to the door and quickly fixed her hair and outfit before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

She was delighted to see Barty standing in front of her. It took every inch of her will power to stop from leaping forward and kissing him senseless. She let him into the house and started the awkward introductions.

"Mum, Dad, This is Barty. Barty, This is my mum, Leslie and my dad, Paul," she said and they all shook hands and stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Well, I am sure you are hungry Barty, I have made lunch. I hope you like spaghetti," she said walking to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you," he said looking over at Hermione who smile was the biggest he had ever seen it. She motioned her head down the hall.

"I will just show Barty to his room," she said and grabbed Barty's hand pulling him down the hall. When they entered the guest room Hermione grabbed Barty and pulled him close kissing him as hard as she could. They both fell on the bed and Hermione stopped kissing him panting for breath.

"I missed you," Hermione said running her hand through his hair.

"Did I take too long?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"But I guess I will forgive you," she said moving in to kiss him again and just as her lips were about to touch his their silence was broken.

"Dinner is ready kids," Hermione's mum yelled up the hall. Barty and Hermione giggled and walked quickly down the hallway. They sat down and started eating lunch.

"So where did you two meet?" Paul asked taking a sip of water.

"Barty works at The Three Broomsticks, a drink hut in Hogsmeade," Hermione said calmly a rehearsed speech with no hesitation.

"So you have high goals?" he accused and Barty shrunk into his seat.

"Dad, we don't judge," Hermione said angrily to her dad and grabbed Barty's hand under the table. Barty squeezed her hand and played with his food.

"Your right," Paul said looking apologetically at Hermione.

"So Barty, what do your parents do?" Leslie asked.

"Well my mum died when I was young, and my father works in the ministry for magic," Barty said, Hermione giggled silently to herself. Watching Barty squirm for once was amusing.

The rest of lunch moved smoothly. Barty made his way through every question and Hermione let her fake identity of Barty unfold.

"Let's go for a walk," Hermione said after lunch. Barty agreed. They walked out of the house and down the garden to the back gate. Hermione stopped and leaned against the gate starring out over the rest of the paddocks. Barty wrapped hs arms around her and kissed into her neck.

"That was not very far," he said and Hermione turned around and pushed up against him letting her lips find his.

"So?" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I like this," he said staring off into the distance.

"What?" Hermione asked bringing his attention back to her.

"Being with you, outside, in love," he said looking deep into her eyes. Hermione blushed a deep red and looked down towards Barty's feet. Barty placed his finger under her chin and directed her face back to his moving forward and kissing her softly.

"Hermione!" They heard her mother call from the house and Hermione sighed breaking the most romantic kiss they had in a long time.

"We have to go," she sighed and took Barty's hand. They walked slowly together to the house.

"Hermione!" her mum called again. Barty laughed and Hermione shook her head. Hermione shoved Barty and started running up to the house letting Barty chase her. When they entered the house Barty grabbed her around the waist and spun her in circles. Hermione giggled loudly and he put her down walking with her to the front room.

Hermione stopped dead when she looked up. Someone else was standing in her front room starring at them. Lucius Malfoy. Barty stiffened next to Hermione and pushed her slightly back.

"So it's true," Lucius spat. Barty starred him down

"You have no right to invade," Barty sneered. Hermione's parents were looking between the two and getting slightly more worried.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," Lucius spat. Barty lifted himself up to the height of Lucius.

"I believe the lord favours me," he grinned.

"Not the last time I heard. I hear your slack, falling for a muggle," he starred at Hermione and Hermione's father stood up.

"I will not have you talking to my daughter like that," he said loudly. Lucius looked over at him and tilted his head forward.

"My apologies. I have only come to give Barty a message," he turned to Barty. "The lord gives you three days, you must work out a new plan," he said a smile glinting at his lips. Hermione shifted slightly and slowly ideas popped into her head and she slipped upstairs.

"And if I don't?" Barty asked oblivious to Hermione leaving.

"The role will go to someone of higher class," he said straightening himself up. Barty clenched his fists and nodded.

"I will have a new plan delivered to him in three days," he sneered. "Now get out," he said acidly and Lucius bowed his head and left the house.

"What was that?" Paul asked accusingly and Barty turned around trying to find Hermione.

"Sorry, some business foes," Barty smiled and looked upstairs. "Hermione really hates when I get into an argument, do you mind if I go check on her?" he asked but before they could answer he was walking up the stairs. He went to his room and found Hermione sitting on his bed papers sprawled everywhere.

"This is easily solved," she said tutting. Barty leaned against the door frame.

"Really?" he asked obviously not convinced. Hermione nodded and looked up.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that for the rest of the week we will not talk about it," she said smiling and looking up at him. Barty sighed.

"Ok," he said and Hermione looked back at the papers.

"Ok. So Harry is going to go through the maze which is going to be made easier for him," she started.

"How?" Barty asked and Hermione glared up at him.

"If you want to know my plan then you don't ask questions," she growled and Barty laughed and nodded.

"Fine," he said and Hermione continued.

"You do this by becoming on of the people who test the maze and place the obstacles around. Dumbledore will do this for you because Moody is his closest friend. Then while your in there you just don't place all the obstacles. Leave a few. Harry is famous for his Patronus, so maybe you could leave a boggart in there, it will change to a Dementor, and maybe a blast ended sqwert. He has been dying to kill one of those since it singed his hand. Of course the Sphinx is something we can't avoid. So maybe you can convince them to make it something easy," Hermione shuffled through the papers.

"how do you know about the sphinx?" he asked curiously.

"What did I say about questions?" Hermione asked not looking up.

"Right sorry," Barty said quickly and Hermione smiled.

"I started reading about the tournaments when I heard it was on at the school. I have got it!" e said loudly looking at the page. "The Sphinx can talk of a Spider. Harry knows a spell to get rid of a Spider, cause of his second year," she finished and looked over at Barty. He was smiling at her and came to sit on the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I will take the plan to the Lord, first thing tomorrow," he said and Hermione shook her head.

"We will go together," she smiled and Barty shook his head.

"You are not getting involved," he said angrily.

"I already am involved," she said softly and Barty's fists clenched.

"You are not coming," he said bluntly.

"Stop making me sound like such a kid," she said angrily.

"Well stop acting like one." Hermione stood up and walked to the door then stopped and turned around.

"This is ridiculous. I wanted us to come here so this sort of stuff didn't happen," she said leaning against the door. Barty shrugged.

"it is not safe," he said angrily. Hermione sighed and walked out. Barty lay back on his bed and cursed himself.

…...

Hermione stretched in her bed and sighed looking over at the clock again. Ten o'clock, five minutes had past. She quickly sat up and crept to her door. She opened it softly and crept to Barty's room. Softly she opened the door and was relieved to see Barty awake.

"Hermione?" he asked sitting up. Hermione put her finger to her lips and shut the door quietly and crept to his bed. Barty lifted up the covers and Hermione curled in next to him.

"Mum and dad would kill me if they caught us," she whispered.

"Well we have been hiding all this time," he said placing small kisses on the back of her neck. Hermione giggled and rolled over holding Barty in her arms.

"Mum is scarier then any Hogwarts teacher," she giggled and Barty pushed his body up against her leaning in and kissing her passionately.

…..

Hermione crept back to her room at almost six in the morning and curled in her bed which felt, for the first time, empty and cold.


	18. The New Plan

**A/N: I stopped writing those story for a while because I didn't like how I was writing it. But after a reading it over and going through I have worked out a new and exciting plot twist. Which will arise in later chapters. I am sorry to everyone who has been reading and I will try and update a bit more. **

**I would like to take just say a big and Happy thank you to my most faithful reviewer, who many times has asked me to continue you and has not given up on my rudeness. Thank you to **Tentacion Prohibida.

**And of course a big thank you to all of my reviewers who hopefully still stick by this story and give it another chance to finish. :)**

**The New Plan**

"Where is he?" Hermione turned to see Lucius.

"He is back with the Lord. You won. Now leave me alone," Hermione said dragging her trunk down the stairs.

"Oh he left you. Well it certainly softens the blow," Lucius said. Hermione was fighting with herself not to ask and ignore him but her curiosity took over. She turned around to face Lucius.

"Soften the blow?" she asked politely.

"Yes, if he leaves you once he will leave you again, at least this time he has given you a chance to escape and be a filthy Mudblood on your own," he sneer.

"Barty went back to protect me," Hermione said turning back towards the house.

"That's what he says," Lucius sneered and the a small pop indicated his leaving. Hermione turned around and took a long deep breath. Before going back into the house to get the rest of her stuff.

…...

"You can't leave," Hermione said angrily watching Barty threw his things around.

"They will not stop bothering us Hermione. It will be better when we are at the castle again," Barty said picking up his bag and checking around.

"I have never seen you so happy, why ruin it when they only come once a day?" she pleaded. Barty watched her for a few seconds and moved forward to kiss her before Apparting away.

…...

"Hermione?" Ginny asked snapping Hermione out of her day dream. Hermione was at the Burrow where she had decided to go after Barty left. She had been quite distant from them all thinking about how she could have change the situation and made Barty stay. She had been here for a week now and had spent a lot of time missing Barty. Of course she knew where he was she was still mastering a way to go see him. Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face and Hermione looked up.

"I thought you died. You were sitting still so long," Ginny said softly. Hermione just nodded and turned to look around the kitchen. How she wished she was able to return to Hogwarts in stead of here. They seemed to bore her now, every one of the Weasley's and their childish games. She tapped her fingers on the table and thankfully Ginny got distracted by Harry wandering into the room. Hermione sighed angrily under her breath concentrating in deep thought. Then suddenly she had an idea. She jumped up and ran up to her room, which she was sharing with Ginny, which made everything she did hard.

…...

Hermione jumped up and Ginny watched out of the corner of her eye. She was clicking her tongue in thought.

"What is up with Hermione?" Ron asked sitting down next to Ginny who jumped slightly.

"I don't know, she has been acting weird all week," Ginny shrugged and starred up the hall.

"I think she is just PMSing," Ginny said making Ron shake in horror and moving on to talk to someone else. Ginny decided that she would understand what was going on and she quickly ran up stairs and slammed open the door. Hermione was lying on her bed with a notebook and quickly stuffed it under her body when Ginny entered.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked quickly. Hermione looked at Ginny with a glare in her eyes, which didn't slow Ginny down at all. She ran forward to grab the notebook from under Hermione. Hermione sat up and quickly shoved the notebook under her shirt and leaped off the bed.

"go away," Hermione sneered angrily and Ginny gave her a look that dared her to move towards the door.

"Why are you acting so weird?" she asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Hermione sneered.

"I am your best friend!" Ginny yelled.

"If you were my friend you would leave me alone!" Hermione yelled back and Ginny scoffed.

"You are being selfish, why should I so anything for you?" Hermione quickly walked out of the room and down stairs clutching the book to her chest. Unfortunately for Hermione Ginny was following right behind her. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked running just as fast down the stairs.

"Away from you," Hermione said and Ginny laughed.

"Right, well maybe you shouldn't come back," Ginny said angrily.

"Maybe I won't Ginny," Hermione retorted and Molly came running into the room, right on cue.

"What is going on?" she asked rather flustered.

"Your daughter just kicked me out," Hermione said and without another word left the house.

"Ginny!" Molly yelled. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She is just being a pain,"Ginny scoffed emphasising the end as she watched Hermione wandering down the driveway.

…...

Hermione wandered as fast as she could down the drive way muttering under her breath and angrily stomped up the drive mumbling about the childish behaviour of her annoying friend. Soon she found herself wandering to where she most wanted to be. She came outside the large house in the late afternoon looking up at the house with the big glowing orange window and glared with as much anger as she could muster then sat down on the ground and waited for some sign of him to make everything ok again.


	19. The Snoop

**Alright in this new chapter I will introduce a new character. I have no idea who was in the death eaters and have decided that I like my character anyway. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And Thank you again to my great reviewers. :)**

**The Snoop**

Remus sat in the Three Broomsticks tapping the table and checking his watch for the ninetenth time since he entered the bar. Finally he heard the howl in the distance. He slowly got out of his seat and walked out into the cold morning air and down the path to where a grubby black dog sat. he starred greedily at him and ducked in behind an abandoned building. Remus followed quickly and when he rounded the corner came face to face with Sirius Black. Sirius leant against the building and nodded.

"What is the word?" he asked distantly.

"The snoop is in the castle," Remus replied. Sirius nodded and stood up straight.

"Have we narrowed it down?" he asked squinting in the harsh sunlight. Remus nodded.

"We think the snoop is a student," he said distantly. "Dumbledore thinks a spy has taken the body of a student and using that student to get close to Mad Eye Moody, the ex Auror. The student in question has been acting out of the ordinary, getting more detentions, sleeping more and snapping easily. Very much not like themselves," he said and Sirius nodded.

"Is Harry in danger?" he asked the blunt question, the right one.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "We believe the spy to be, Hermione Granger," he said. Sirius let his mouth hang open and the silence that fell over them was not of shock but of disgust.

"He stooped low, even for him," Sirius snarled reflecting the dog nature of which he was a custom to now. Remus smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

"But we are now one step ahead of him," he said and Remus nodded.

"I must speak with Harry." Sirius said ready for action. Remus held up his hand

"Be patient," he said "We will talk to harry soon," he said. "But we can't tell him she is, it is just a hunch," Remus said. Siruis nodded.

"What if she is under a curse?" Sirius asked kicking the dirt around him and stretching out his legs.

"What if she is actually herself and working for him?" Remus retaliated and Sirius nodded.

"Just goes to show who you can trust when the war hits," he said before changing shape into a large black dog. Remus looked down at the dog before it ran off howling.

…...

Hermione stood outside the shack and starred up at the orange window.

"I know you can see me," she said under her breath. The sun was descending and she knew she had to leave soon. Finally almost an hour late she saw him. She stood up and watched as Barty came back to the shack. She told herself she was here to make sure he was safe, but she knew that she was just lying to herself. She wanted to see him. He stopped at the step and looked up at the sky before sighing and walking inside. Hermione smiled and walked back towards the forest ready to take the bumpy track home. Suddenly she heard the crunch of a stick and her body froze.

"The lord says to come with me," the dumpy rat boy said. Hermione turned around.

"Why?" she asked.

"He said not to ask questions," the dumpy rat boy said. Hermione bit her lip. But followed anyway. They walked to the front of the house and Hermione looked up at the light shinning over them. She could see people in the room and the dumpy rat boy smiled.

"The lord wants you to know you are not ready to be involved in the meetings. He said go home," he said. Hermione looked over at him.

"It is Wormtail isn't?" she asked. Wormtail nodded and Hermione smiled. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked as her stomach leapt when she saw Barty's shadow cast over the windows.

"No," Wormtail whimpered.

"Well I am, I am experiencing that feeling of not wanting to let go of every moment with him. So you can understand why I want to be here, be involved," she said looking distantly up to the window. Wormtail shuffled away from her and nodded looking down at the ground. "I am leaving," she said looking over at Wormtail. "I won't bother you guys again," she smiled and walked back towards the Forest. When she was nearly there she heard twigs snapping again.

"I said I was leaving," she sighed turning around and coming face to face with a new person. She had never met this man before.

"Hello Hermione," he said and Hermione smiled.

"Hello," she said stepping back slightly.

"My name is Nick," he said noticing her confusion. Hermione nodded

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I saw you out the window, I wanted to come meet you," he said. Hermione nodded again and moved towards the forest, the reason was unbeknown to her but she felt safer.

"Won't the lord get mad?" she asked.

"The lord needs his rest," Nick said and the uncomfortable silence moved over them. "I admire you," he said after a while. Hermione looked up confused.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"You are willing to do all this for love," he said. "Not many people believe in love any more." Hermione shrugged.

"I guess it is something you can't help. Not a good image for a death eater though," she laughed half heartedly. Nick nodded.

"No I guess not," he said and Hermione nodded.

"I am going to go before he wakes and not only has a go at me, but you and Wormtail," she said.

"You shouldn't care about Wormtail, he is a traitor a fiend," he spat and Hermione giggled.

"Aren't we all?" she asked logically.

"Barty was right about you, very smart," he said.

"He talks about me?" she asked. Nick nodded and leant against a near by tree.

"When he can. He is very distant at the moment, hasn't talked much since he got back," he said and Hermione nodded.

"Well I better go," she said and Nick nodded.

"It was really nice meeting you," she said and Nick quickly took her arm.

"I will get Barty to Apparate you home," he said softly and Hermione shook her head quickly.

"He can't know I am here," she said worried and Nick just laughed.

"He would rather know then let you walk back to where ever you have to go," he said and Hermione nodded. Nick looked down at her confirming she was staying then winked and left her alone on the outskirts of the forest. Hermione was not stupid, she was leaving and she had better move fast.

…...

"Where were you?" Barty asked as Nick closed the door of the spare room they shared.

"Went for a walk," he said sitting down on his bed and stretching out. "I feel so relaxed you know, nothing to do or worry about," he mocked and Barty glared at him.

"Screw you," he said childishly.

"You have a girlfriend for that," he teased. Barty nodded. "You can talk about her you know?" Nick added when Barty said nothing. Barty shrugged.

"Nothing to say," Barty said and flipped through his book.

"She is your girlfriend."

"And none of your concern," he sneered.

"I think she sounds like someone who shouldn't be involved in the Lord's work. But because she is, she is a bit of my concern," Nick smiled. Barty stayed silent.

"I mean what if you died? Who would take care of her?" he tempted. Barty gripped his quill hard but stayed silent. "I guess I could take on that responsibility," he teased. "Hold her as she cries take care of her while she is moving on, be her protector," he said and Barty threw his stuff to the side and moved towards him.

"Don't talk about her!" he sneered.

"Someone has to," Nick said standing up as well.

"I am her one and only protector, I will look after her and I will not die doing it!" he hissed before storming out of the room and out to the field. He took a few long deep breaths before he felt someone behind him.

"Why are you here then?" Nick asked and Barty shook his head laughing.

"This is where the lord wants me," he said. Nick laughed this time.

"You spend all day out, doing nothing, then you come back and sit in our room and write things. You don't need to be here," he said and Barty clenched his fists.

"Yes I do," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't they will hassle us and hassle us. At least here she is some what free from that sort of annoyance," he said and Nick moved closer.

"I guess the whole plan has taken it's emotional affect on you," Nick sneered and Barty glared at him refusing to answer. "Lucius sees her all the time, you know. He goes to her house and makes sure you are still here with the lord." Barty looked over at Nick.

"What?" Barty asked. Nick just shrugged in response.

"Barty you brought her into this world. She is not safe any more. Even with what you are doing with her," Nick said. "The best you can do is be with her as much as possible. She is much safer that way."

"If I am with her our enemies can find her," Barty scoffed.

"If your not with her your enemies can find her," Nick pointed out.

"You have no idea what you are on about," Barty said walking away.

"You can't run from the truth," Nick said softly but loud enough for Barty to hear.

"What would you have me do then?" Barty stopped and turned to Nick.

"Go to her, Enjoy the freedom you still have," Nick said and pointed to the window. "The Lord will call you when he needs you."

Barty stood still and shook his head.

"I am not leaving," he said softly.

"Well just to let you know she was here, about ten minutes ago, I am guessing she walked straight back through the forest and away," Nick said. Barty reeled around on the spot and glared at Nick.

"She was here?" he asked and Nick nodded.

"Guess it is working to well now," Nick smiled.

"Shut up," Barty hissed and quickly ran into the forest.


End file.
